wolves of saunders
by ShadowClaw99
Summary: After a shaking life of lose and being an outcast a new girl in saunders will try and make it and not get in trouble that is if the others with accept her
1. Chapter 1

Flying wolves of Saunders

A/N: I do not own girls und panzer which is property of Actas or any characters except my oc's

Chapter 1: The fog of fear, tears of lose

"Shut that garbage off" Danielle complained inwardly as her alarm blared signaling the start of an all to early day given that she had been awake working on a handgun half the night. Getting up and chugging a soda the dirty blonde girl managed to pull a black shirt and jeans over her long slender frame before shutting the lights off with one black eye and her boots untied. She had picked up shooting after being separated from a dear friend she considered like a brother although passers-by and classmates remarked that she was just hiding her true feelings. Managing to stumble into class without realizing that she was to be transferred to Saunders which given her current situation only added to stress she looked rather unprofessional for an ace tank commander having gotten most of her kills during matches in a m18 hellcat.

The school she and her friend and his brother had up until recently had been a part of the until that time unknown ragtag Patton university whose emblem was wolfs head and two peacemaker revolvers that were loved by the schools namesake and a lightning bolt outlined in red. As Danielle drifted off to sleep during her war and western civ class the speaker blared "Danielle Wildes to the council office". "Shit, what did I do wrong now" she thought to herself as she walked to the office knowing that this wasn't her first but possibly her last time being called down to face the councils discipline committee. "You do know why we called you down here right" snickered the council leader to which Danielle or Danny as her friends called her calmly retorted "Yeah you are going to give me my tank and then screw off so I can go back to sleep you moronic assholes". Taken back the commander said through gritted teeth knowing Danny was only trying to get a rise from her "No after today you will no longer be our problem cause you're being transferred to Saunders" which left Danny in a state of shock.

After being released to pack her things and be ready to transfer she wonder what would her big brother who had died in a training flight in a p38 think but at the same time happy to start her new life away from the overly strict rules that had governed her so far and to which she so happily rebelled. She wondered internally though as tears filled her vision would a rebellious tank lover be able to cut it in a new world with no friends as if she had any here and then throwing a middle finger salute to her past she hopped aboard the fleet tender to start her new life already finding the Saunders jacket a comfortable fit even with her knives and .45 customized colt she named past dread, a fitting name as she remembered being given it a a revolver from her dad who also passed away leaving her an orphan. She just hoped the leaders of Saunders wouldn't be to strict and let her adjust and deal with grief in her own rather unique and often misjudged way and drifted off to sleep with smooth country beats filling her head as she finally felt at peace.

A/N well there is my first chapter of one of my first stories. Please rate and comment and I'll try to keep chapters coming along but it may be a while given a busy schedule and I apologize for the dull first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Wolves of Saunders ch. 2

A/N: I do not own girls und panzer and enjoy. Thank you all for your feedback and enjoy

As Danielle stepped off the fleet tender into the rising sun in her patton jacket she looked at the Saunders school ship and muttered a little louder than she intended "damn that thing is fucking huge". After saying that and getting some odd stares from the other new girls she then slid her hands to her waistband and felt the grips of her knives which where combat knives and her trusty .45 and the other hand to her dog tag necklace which along with the gun and knives where a gift from her big brother David. "Greetings you must be our new arrival and a fiery one at that" said the blonde who seemed to be in charge. "My names Kay and if I may so ask what is yours?" she asked looking Danielle dead in the eyes as they were the same height. "My names Danielle but all my friends and family call me Dani" as she remembered her friends and unconsciously palmed the rubber grips of her .45 which although felt good as they were crossed swords with a lightning bolt through them-her favorite symbol-startled Kay as she hadn't seen that coming.

Upon seeing the shocked look dani muttered "damnit I'm in trouble on my first day fuck" and then went about explaining the knives and pistol to a sympathetic Kay and a little sterner Naomi looked her dead in the eyes seeing dani's hand slide to the hammer said "I'm not mad but do me a favor don't openly show them in class ok?" as Kay gently put her arm around Danielle calming her down as she was about to cry. "T-thank you so much" as she was lead around by Kay and went on explaining herself as a country and rock music loving tomboy who was in charge of her own hellcat which she saw had been transferred in along with her sisters who had transferred in the day earlier because they couldn't stand to be apart from their sister. Looking out at the cafeteria she thought she saw a familiar face and upon seeing who it was her face light up with delight. "Taylor Belle, Ashley what the hell are you girls doing here?" she almost yelled with excitement and hugged belle tight who had just uncharacteristically styled her long brown hair in a ponytail. The response got her blushing a little as they had just allowed fighter pilots in the school "oh you know someone has to keep you from crushing on the flyboys" as Taylor said that in a semi sarcastic smile. "Oh shut up damn Tay" as she thought about her crush Michael and his close cut brown hair and scruffy beard along with the mouth of a sailor as he was bullied a lot due to birth defects.

Kay having listened in on the conversation started laughing before showing the girls to their rooms which got belle and Taylor muttering curses and no one heard or if they did they sympathized with them. After a dull math class and exploring with Kay they asked if they could keep their Jackets and hells angels style boots and black cargo pants. Quickly boarding their up-gunned m-18 hellcat named the deaths herald they watched as the p51h mustangs take off for their own training as the girls threw 90mm rounds down to ensure the gun was sighted and belle remarked that she thought she saw Michaels bird with the black skeleton rider with its skull and two smoking revolvers along with a sword blade through it. "Got him" Taylor screamed as her round hit dead center on the target which Belle and Abby their co-driver and radio operator both screamed "shut the fuck up my head hurts damn it" as she had been up the night before with dani and a half a bottle of JD although they wouldn't admit it.

"That was a good shot Tay" Belle and Danni remarked in the hot springs as Kay joined them and asked if they knew who their first training match would be against as the tournament was beginning soon. "No and im curios as all hell" Taylor said while trying not to moan as she had rubbed herself not realizing they had company. Smiling Kay told them that they would be up against Patton. Upon hearing that Taylor remarked "Yeah what's left of them" and dani laughed saying "That's just fine Ill kick ass and take names as well as picking up the old records I left behind in a safe there". After saluting them she told her sisters who were half asleep then burst out in a round of song which irritated the teachers and then they discussed fixing up the tank and drifting off to sleep with rock country and the comedy they had playing in the background taylor went about fixing the headsets for the information and music at the same time and that went to saying a prayer that they would be friends forever before falling asleep with her static hair that Belle loved to play with.

A/N: There is another chapter down and any stories I do after may be darker especially my most recent chapters


	3. Chapter 3

Wolves of saunders chapter 3

A/N: I still don't own girls und panzer though believe me I wish I did

As the sun slowly peaked through her window as the sun slowly rose and Im in a hurry by Alabama came through the speakers which to her and Taylor it meant time to get up even though the two of them were not all that thrilled after a long night of exploring. Damn it does the sun have to rise Taylor complained as Danielle started smiling. "What the fuck are you smiling about?!" she snapped as Daniele said I made a new friend named yukari as she pulled out to mason jars and soda along with a bottle of jack for a later mixer which was a habit she picked up from her brother as she wondered about her little brother Jordan even though he was her height he was 9 months younger and she would always tease him when she could. After throwing on her black Patton school t-shirt she put on her Saunders jacket before going to breakfast with her gun and knife expecting to get yelled at for being late as was the custom at Patton high. After getting a meal of steak eggs and pancakes with hash browns and coffee because she already had a gallon of milk she went out and ate at the tank bumping into yukari or the way. Hey want to eat with me she said as she walked toward the tanks trying to hide the fact she kind of liked yukari as they discussed war in western civ and all there other classes before yukari pointed out the large plate of food. "Hey you eat a lot like an animal" was all she could say before Danielle dumped a bit of hash browns on her playfully. "So do you" she said before asking yukari if she liked anyone which got her bright red as she said that she liked miho and dani looked a little bummed out. "What's the matter dani girl" yukari asked as dani crawled into tank and kept eating before firing it up tuning the turret and that got yukari in her usual fan girl mode as she saw the 105mm cannon and the machine guns that were mounted on it. "Hey calm down we can get some alone time and you can shoot the targets before we leave for classes" Danielle whispered mischievously knowing they had a practice match that night. Dani then snuck over and pecked a quick kiss on yukaris cheek before crawling out and sliding her phone number to yukari who looked like she liked her back although they weren't going to talk about it during classes or when anyone might hear them. During a practice match the main cannon gave off a racket which both girls liked as kay chuckled cause her and her gunner where the same way as the tank targets exploded sending the hellcat into cheers as they were declared the winners and as the high wore down they slid to danis room and pulled out the mason jars and turned on the radio which was set on country stations as where the headphones in the tank which could be set together or separately tuned as the headphones could be adjusted in volume over even radio station which got yukari happy to see that as Danielle asked if she wanted a victory drink of soda and booze that each girl could either make on her own or as a group depending on the night as yukari snuggled against Danielle after hearing about a training match with pravada and even ooahi even though they thought any battles against Japanese tanks or even late model Italian would be a good run in to the tournament and the defeat of kiromorimine. "I propose a toast to good friends and all those we love and claim as our own in the society!" was all Danielle would say before the cheers of here here and a long pull on the jar made her want to kiss yukari so she settled for a close hug as yukari fell asleep in her arms to the sounds of Jason Aldeans crazy town till she too passed out hoping that the booze wouldn't be noticed as the hangover maybe there in the morning not realizing that the leaders were doing the same blaring the Beatles.

A/N: So I hope you all like this chapter and ill try to have a couple other stories up if I can so I hope these meet your approval


	4. Chapter 4

Wolves of Saunders ch 4

A/N: I still don't own girls und panzer

As Danielle woke up to the feeling of empty arms she looked out her window after yukari had left to go get chow she still felt a pang of loneliness. Trying to stand up and find her clothes the pounding headache she had picked that time to make itself known as she tried walking to the medicine cabinet eliciting a moan "god damn it I should have listened to yukari and not drank so much but live and learn I guess" as she suddenly and terrifyingly remembered the fact she had class and a flashback to Patton after she and her brother had been caught drinking from a mason jar after a victory practice match how she had tried stabbing the girl who had tried to fight her. As Taylor and belle had seen the blood she got grilled by the two who were more annoyed that they weren't involved in the fight because the girl named Olivia even though everyone called her oryan cause she was in her own mind a Greek god like oryan the hunter, was the biggest bitch in the school and always trying to start shit to prove she was better even though she often lost the fights which she always claimed were ambushes. As belle and Taylor walked in with Abby holding mason jars and unmarked bottles that they all knew contained JD and patron and as she saw the 3 smoking hot girls followed by yukari she laughed and said "David and Michael would want us to party so let's do it!" as she cranked up tequila makes her clothes off by joe Nichols and they all knew even yukari that the song was a hint of the night to come.

As the party had died down to keep hidden during the training but afterward the party picked up where it left off and yukari was thoroughly drunk at this point and found a picture of Danielle and Michael both shirtless and as she showed it to them she asked if that was her relaxation aid as the drunker yukari got the more turned on she was becoming and Danielle told her that they hadn't seen each other in a while and for all she known he was dead just like her brother and slammed a body shot off Abby much to yukaris delight and jealously then after the party died down they revealed they had a match against saint gloriana high school and the girls should take it easy on the drinking but to keep them happy "only till after the match then booze flows free" and they cheered and then quickly killed the lights as yukari crawled in with Danielle thinking that the dark mystery would soon be unraveled.

As the girls stumbled out of the room to shower and in yukaris case not talk about what the others heard that night and then head off to class but not before a kiss goodbye as they distained the dull classes and loud teacher in college study skills but they were leaving earlier than the rest before training cause they all had a habit of cutting classes when the teacher pissed them off like that day cause they still had the match coming up. As the match was drawing closer they all took one last shot except for the units fighter pilots and the others who were in a high risk role such as Abby and Danielle only having one drink cause they were commander and radio operator so Abby was radio operator and had to be coherent as same with belle the driver.

As the match started up with the traditional bow even though Danielle was given them a middle finger as she had her hand hidden because as she said it "Because fuck them and their cause that's why" as she and yukari talked about miho and her fellow teammates from ooai as she said she wanted to see them and Danielle said after the match they would talk as they saw a break in the clouds and the P51s made a diving taunt of both teams. As the hellcats clanking was heard over the quiet plain as the Churchill tank was detected dani sprang into action yelling to yukari gunner heat tank followed by the yell of on the way as Taylor fired the first round of the battle for their team.

A/N: there is the 4th chapter and the first training match against gloriana has begun


	5. Chapter 5

Wolves of Saunders ch.5

A/N: I do not own girls und panzer only my ocs. Any reviews will be helpful

As Taylor fired the first round of the fight against St. Gloriana Danielle said calmly "reload and yukari make sure that you aren't going hurt yourself" as the girl looked like she hadn't slept in days. As Yukari said "Ok babe and loaded" Taylor quickly yelled "ON THE WAY!" which was followed by a flash of light and a loud roar as the 90mm slammed into the side of Darjeeling's flag tank not taking iot out but forcing it back into hiding. "That's right run and hide you cowardly preppy bastards" was said by Danielle and Naomi at the same time and neither knew that Kay was listening to the chatter in the tank and she gave Naomi a wicked grin that said "I never knew you were such a bad girl" and Naomi then quietly uttered "I'm in trouble aren't I?" with a wild look.

As the rounds had slammed into the other tanks Dani got on the radio and called to her brother and friends overhead "We have the rough zone up ahead and boys it's open season with no hunting limits" as even though all the girls could call in air support she had a feeling that she could get a certain group to provide her with really close air support not realizing that is what was talked about over the boys radio circuit. "All right boys lets split into our combat formation and psycho, which was Michael's call sign, watch were you aim damn it" and he got a call over the radio ok I'll watch cause I have a girl I have to watch for" and as the boys started teasing him about liking his sister he laughed rolling in with his brother David before firing two 2.25 rockets before pulling up hard in a split-s before dropping a 500lb bomb a piece then leveling off for a recon flight. "Well that went according to plan and guess the parties on us but no charging to much on the tab ok?" because with Kay's approval they were able to party and drink if they won.

As the ground died down after the shuddering crash they found out the shock was that 2 of the 5 tanks were knocked out of the fight as hurricanes and spitfires came rolling in forcing the boys to abort a strafing run on the flag tank. "Well shit boys we have a major fight on our hands I was starting to get bored of bombing tanks" was David's remark as Michael said "agreed now let's see if they will eat there nasty cooking or if that if they are Irish". AS the boys started dogfighting they started getting a bead on the leader and fired a short burst of .50 ammo and the David had modified his H model with 20mm cannon so he had a louder burst as the commander and his wing man dropped out of the sky in a thick plume of white smoke.

"Well that's two down two to go and cousin you better not miss this time" was davids taunt to Michael as he came in with his .50s blazing on the tail of a spitfire which popped smoke but still tried dropping a bomb on Danielle's tank. "You son of a fucking bitch I'll kill you!" Michael raged before lining up a burst at the cockpit of his "sisters" attacker only for the man to drop out of the sky with fuel problems. "Well look you just survived motherfucker" not knowing it was being sent down to the girls. "What do you mean bro?" after they landed cause the air war was over and the tank battle still raged on.

The fireflies 17pounder fired they saw the hit of the round on the flag tank and the match was declared a victory for saunders as the last gloriana tank crew got out relieved the match was over. As the girls loaded back on the Ship the saw the hellcat get loaded as the flyboys landed they saw their friends of ooahi show up and after yukari had been transferred for a little bit they said that the schools were in an alliance and yukari wouldn't be recalled back. "Yay I love that and do we need to send anyone over?" and the student council said "no we don't want anyone really cause Patton was a ally of us back when they were in full swing and if they are going to a friend of ours why not extend an offer of alliance as the girls smiled at that and even Erwin arrived on the deck and gave taylor a kiss on the cheek and laughed saying that if she could she'd love to join the crew for dinner as she was handed a Luger chambered in .45 and had the Afrika corps emblem emblazoned on it and the gift was returned on a combat knife and glock 22 .40 with a dagger and fangs on the grips. "Oh my god you shouldn't have done that but I won't turn it down" was all Erwin could say as she had a smile on her face. "Now that's out of the way and I know kay will say this Lets party!" Danielle yelled as she popped the top of a bottle of scotch she was given as an apology by the fighter pilot and gave the smile as she pulled out whiskey and rum as well as coke and Pepsi so she was going to hand out glasses but Erwin saw them drinking from mason jars and wanted one made with whiskey, rum and coke just for the hell of it. 

After the party died down the girls decided to crash with each other and after drinking a lot of water to avoid a hell of a hangover Erwin and tsylor started going at it with passion as Kay was teaching Naomi a lesson yukari kissed Danielle and told her that she loved how the night went and they fell asleep in each other's arms with the radio going.


	6. Chapter 6

Wolves of saunders chapter 6

A/N: I do not own girls und panzer and this next chapter will be a little bit darker than most if that scares anyone and as always reviews are appreciated

As the morning sun slowly peeked through the curtains that Danielle and yukari had replaced to try and keep the light to a minimum on the hung over girls because as Erwin pointed out at the last minute belle had mixed vodka in the water so they were the worse for wear as the alarm went off symbolizing it was time for classes. "God fucking damn it why the fuck is it morning and can we kill someone?!" as Danielle looked at yukari's t-shirt clad frame and as the booze clouded her judgment for just a minute as yukari looked at her girl and with a smile stated and started sliding her shirt off "you like what you see baby?" as they decided that would be for after class if the girls behaved. Taking off at a dead run to get to class as they were five minutes late to their history class the yells and catcalls were largely ignored until yukari being her drunk klutzy self ended up taking a dive down the stairs after tripping over her own feet. "Oh shit baby are you ok god damn it answer me?!" as yukari had a head wound that was bleeding a bit and she wasn't moving so her best friend was panicking that she thought she'd just seen yukari die in front of her.

Rushing out to the medics quarters she found Kay trying not to scream upon hearing that some of the students were nowhere to be found and they thought they had fallen overboard so the whole crew were on alert as the night class fell on Halloween and they didn't want to have to bury someone at sea as was naval tradition. "Kay we have a bit of a problem involving yukari" and Kay's face turned a mix of pale and red as the girls of the herald where the ones who had been reported missing but all but dani had been accounted for at that point and she was relieved yet mad at the same time. "What do you need dani?" Kay said in her usual big sisterly way that she used with dani and the other new girls and dani started stammering "Y-yukari, she feel and hit her head and isn't moving!" nearly screaming the last part as she took off to see her girlfriend being taken to the medical wing with her head bandaged. Grabbing her friends hand she cried and begged "Please for the love of god I need you to be ok". After hearing from the nursing staff that she would be fine with only a minor concussion she refused to go to class because she was on the verge of crying and didn't want to be embarrassed or called a crybaby. Sneaking into her room she found the ghost stories that she loved and saw that some involved death and started reading them thinking the darkness and caffeine and sweets would straighten her mind out.

Standing out on the deck in the pouring rain dani started crying humming and then singing Emerson drive and even blood on the risers because she trained with the 101st airborne when they visited the school belle and Taylor heard the news and came out to find Danielle dressed in her favorite costume from Halloween last year but the accessory that they were shocked seeing was her favorite .45 thrust under her chin. "GOD DAMNIT PUT THE GUN DOWN NOW! The girls screamed not knowing if Danielle had a knife or a flash bomb rigged up to deter then as she did when she wanted to be alone. "Hey sissy I'm worried for you and Id follow you anywhere even overboard and you know it's the truth" belle stated which started to lighten Danielle a bit. Reaching for one of her knives as the other hand pushed the gun harder into her temple they heard a muttered call stating "its not my fault IT WASN'T MY FAULT" when she nearly screaming the last part they saw the knife come up a little and they started looking at each other. Deciding that their sister wouldn't get hurt and not knowing if Kay had sent for help Taylor and Abby lunged at her and Belle moved the knife out of the way and grabbed the gun tucking it in her waistband.

Kay heard the commotion on the flight deck she ran out to see Danielle bound by her sisters with her jacket and shirt pulled down so she wouldn't hurt herself. "What the fuck is going on here girls and what the fuck did she do?" Kay stated in alarm seeing one of her best aces bound and gagged crying. "Kay can you come with me and we'll talk so she doesn't hear this" before looking at dani and Taylor who were in charge of guarding the mental victim. "Danielle just had a mental breakdown because she got bullied because she was crying and some accused her of almost killing her girlfriend". Kay having heard that said calmly take her to my quarters and Ill help get her mind back on track" and as she carried her off she sent for yukari to be sent from the hospital to Kay's room and they were given a cot and they were allowed to cuddle and hold each other until the morning light and Kay looked in Naomi's eyes before kissing her saying that she would have done the same if Naomi was hurt and they started running hands on each other till they fell asleep hearing dani and yukari moan silently and safely in each other's arms.

A/N: there is the darker chapter and I'm sorry for the darker aspects of this chapter if I scared anyone sorry


	7. Chapter 7

Wolves of Saunders ch 7

A/N: I do not own girls und panzer only my ocs and if anyone could review my other stories that would be great

As dani came to in the captain's quarters she instantly started panicking not knowing where she was or why she couldn't feel her arms she was calmed by Kays soothing voice. "Hey dear I'm glad your awake and I heard you had a issue the other night but its good you're ok and didn't hurt yourself" and as dani started asking what was going on kay grabbed a bottle of bourbon and turned on NCIS and said drink and ill tell you later ok?" and before she got a response the bottle was pushed to her lips and she was quickly guzzling the liquor like it was water much to kays pleasant surprise and she looked at her young cohort and stated "I'm not even going to ask if you had experience drinking that and given the fact that you drank like water I take it you do" and as she smiled said "me and yukari want to see if you are good with that mouth of yours" because she heard dani curse a lot and with a smile she lid her shirt off and started pouring the brown amber liquid down her neck and chest for dani's tongue to busily lap up the booze and then kiss kay quickly. As yukari walked in she let out a long slow whistle followed by you were bad and started the party without me and for the love of god hand me the booze if there's any left" before she hit it and they parted well into the night.

After the wild night kay pulled out a list of the training methods and shot awake in terror letting the fear show. "Holy shit girls we have a busy day today because we have to get the tanks cleaned up cause we have a presentation tonight before our match against Pravda" she nearly panted out as yukari threw her whiskey soaked bra at her before rolling over and grabbing her knife blade. "I know that we had trouble that's why I didn't go all in on the booze and chugged a lot of water." As the girls of the herald walked out in jeans and t-shirts and started to clean the tank only noticing a tiny hitch in the water supply but after washing the herald they started on Dumbo the nickname for the easy 8 Sherman. As another group started on the firefly the water then died which really pissed the girls off and it showed as they hauled the buckets up off the ocean and used desalination systems on the deck to keep washing the tanks. "God damnit this fucking blows the water is dead and we are stuck hauling up the damn water one fucking bucket at a time" as abby lovingly slapped belles ass as dani did the same for yukari before stating "Ill go fix it and Abby come with me" as kay gave the same command and the girls started running to the door.

Swinging the door open they quickly walked down into the cold ship which after working in the heat was a relief as dani stated it. "Oh thank god it feels so fucking nice down here but when we get the water on and the job done I'm getting a shower" and upon noticing her sisters smirk said "It will be alone if she's not awake which she may not be" smacking backward hitting solid metal sending a ring and a curse in German "Verdammte Scheisse" or the vulgar version of son of a bitch and her sisters response was quick and sharp "Das ist mir scheissgal" which translates to 'I don't give a shit'. As the girls reached the water room they saw liquid coming out from under the door mixed with pink and rainbow colors that had the girls puzzled. As the girls started to bang on the door they started looking for the keys to enter the pipe room and Belle rang Kay to let her know what they found and where they were at. "The door has water pouring out from under the door and the odd thing is that it looks like paint and either we get a key or sis breaks the door in" and kay told them the key would be sent down.

"Hey sis they are sending the key down" only to hear the bang and feel cold ice water rush around her ankles and it reminded the girls of the submarine training and they time with the Russians so the flashback made them scream a little followed by "HOLY FUCKING SHIT THIS IS WHAT THE MESSED THE FUCK UP!" before abby and belle threw up as belle pointed out that they had seen which was a recruit they had seen sometimes and were in class with by the name of Alli. Getting on the phone trying not cry in shock Abby screamed into the phone "I need medical and even NCIS cause we may have stumbled upon something" before snapping a picture of the paint before shutting off the water and looking around at the sight before them. Alli had been the kind who was overly pushy and stated her opinion way too much on topics of the girls having a relationship with each other. They remarked to themselves that the death was fitting if not gory as the medics and investigators started to take pictures of welts and holes that had paint in them and a few rough holes that no one knew what caused them. The cause of the other holes was found to be a power drill and a small air pistol that broke the skin after being covered in paint with the cause of death being a knife through th brain stem also covered in paint.

As the body was going to be moved off to the freezer before the funeral at sea they discovered the only way to remove the knife was to break the jaw which caused the head to fall away and caused the paint bomb to detonate but it was rust red on the neck and kept the paint words BITCH PRIDE POWER uncovered. Upon moving the body they saw the words and garrote and suddenly it all made sense why she was targeted. After moving her and documenting it with cameras they fixed the water main and flooded the room to wash it out they found a whine bottle rammed in her crotch in the kitchen they moved all the ice cream before loading her into the freezer with belle saying sucks didn't bitch but you didn't deserve such a brutal way to go" as she looked at dani and asked quietly "Do you need to tell Kay what happened before you left Patton?" and got yes but first let's eat this ice cream before it melts" as the rest of the girls dug in.

A/N: sorry for the incredible darkness in this chapter and no I don't hate different creeds only those who force opinions


	8. kick in the gut embrace of a friend

Wolves of saunders chapter 8

A/N: I do not own girls' und panzer and this may shed light on the events before chapter 1 if anyone wondered.

As dani laid on the bed she shared with yukari she woke up in a nightmare state and grabbed her pistol swinging it around the room screaming "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU ALL HAD IT COMING NOT ME I DIDN'T DESERVE THAT!" which caused her to start sweating and they mixed with tears already on the bed which made a cold mess on the bed. Yukari having heard that and was sleeping on the couch working on a paper for classes and that lead her to falling asleep on the couch jumped up and threw on the lights seeing her girlfriend crying naked with booze flowing down her skin and a gun in her hand yukari grabbed her and begged her shaking girlfriend to "please for the love of god put the gun down cause if you kill yourself then everyone from that school that you used to be a part of WILL DIE" and she walked off taking her girlfriends handgun before she changed her mind. "I'll get you help and until then I'll take these" as she grabbed the gun belt and took the holsters off and threw those into her closet along with the knives and anything else that dani could use to kill herself and looked them up before walking out of the room running as soon as she cleared the door to find kay and praying to god it was not to late for her loving girlfriend.

Running into the room she found kay laying on the couch with a cold beer in her hand and was shocked to see the door come flying in with a panicked voice able to be heard loud and clear. "Kay you need to talk to dani and it is urgent cause it may be her last night if not" yukari stated crying as she thought of burying her best friend and girlfriend as she hauled ass out the door and back down to the home she came from without checking to see if kay was following her. Panting as she and yukari made it into the room right behind each other they found dani where they left her just that she was asleep with the gun on the counter and a pill bottle opened so thinking the worst yukari grabbed water to flush dani's system if absolutely necessary so that way she wouldn't OD and started to shake dani awake. It took a little bit of time but she finally came around much to the relief of both and belle cracked a joke as she had seen the last part and seemed to know what was going on. "Thank god your awake because I'd be bored and we'd have to eat more ice cream and put you next to what the fucks her face" and dani just smiled a little bit knowing she was loved which after the life she lived so far was a major relief and a bit of a shock all at the same time. Thinking to herself she mumbled "I can't believe am loved but what will they think of my secret?"

"Um kay can I talk to you in private because it explains my nightmares and depression also my dark attitude when I first arrived" kay heard dani say so she turned around shooed the rest of the kids out of the room and grabbed a seat and two beers as she looked dani dead in the eye and asked if she wanted a beer which was gladly accepted as it would be a long painfully trip down memory road. "Well it was right before I left the school we had had a victory in the US tankery semi-finals so we decided to get drunk and" she stopped to take a pull on her beer before continuing "I decided to give into what the liquor was telling me and I forgot to check the room before I slid my jeans off and got caught on camera doing some very questionable things not befitting of an officer and when the video that they had recorded was released I got called a whore so I decided to have fun. I invited them to my room and got them drunk on a drugged version of their favorite wine then I beat them and ended up almost killing them so I was sent away with my bag of clothes, guns and the tom Clancy books Id purchased so I basically traveled really light as you could tell by my uniform and the like but hey I did bring my bikini" dani said with a small laugh.

Looking at dani and the other girls who had walked in Kay asked them "how long had you known about that and girls please be honest" and the answer from all of them was "we knew because we were their when she left and when she left we took the tank and were called to much to handle and we requested to be transferred in" and the girls were hugged by Kay who said "Im glad you came forward and that you have a strong support network and no one will know this unless you want them to so no worries there" and the crew asked "what about the fact we are not displaying conduct of an officer and kay almost bust a gut laughing "have you seen the fighter pilots they are anything but" and they all shared a drink under the common camaraderie that dani and the crew of the Herald were glad to receive.

A/N: Well sorry for the darkness and next is a match with the fly boys involved


	9. terror and gifts before the sunset

Wolfs of Saunders chapter 9

A/N: merry Christmas a little late so this is a holiday and fighter chapter

As the herald had just opened up their captains secrets to Kay they were granted the day off to relax with all classes having been cancelled because it was Christmas eve and they had a match the next week so they decided to train and just have some fun. "Hey girls lets load up the tank and take it out and just have a picnic like old times and yes I'll bring the mason jars" Danielle stated with a laugh as she got the note from Abby who was busy as all get out and dropped it as she slid under the tank for a repair. Turning the radio the girls had the joy of nothing on but the radio playing and the fact that they were drunk enough from a couple jars before the loading and repair which sent Abby under the tank so she crawled back in time to see the 105 being used as an impromptu stripper pole with the rest of the herald throwing money as belle danced with Taylor because it was too long since the girls let their hair down because they had finals and drill so it was straight laced all hands so it was the best time to let off steam.

Sliding in unbeknownst to the girls kay let out a long slow whistle throwing her wallet on to the tank engine deck which was being used as a dance floor and when they saw the money fly all action stopped because they thought it was the boys or the maintenance crew who frowned upon the tanks being used in ways other than combat or recovery. Turning around in shock the girls started gathering their clothes while belle got ready to fight cause she had some foul news and little did she know the week would get worse but was relieved when she heard a laugh that because of the comedic antics the girls loved to preform they got to know the laughter that greeted their ears as kay who with a smile on her face asked "can I join or is the club to exclusive" pointing to the ammo and bud cans that were ringing the tank. "No by all means the herald isn't that exclusive of a club so by all means even though now you are here we may have to make it a little more stringent" Abby laughed before opening a bottle of Bombay that they had in an ice box which got Kay smiling as she held up four glasses. "Here's to the best group of outlaws I've ever known and we will drag the championship home with us because crazy wins the day" followed by cheers of "Oh rah and hell yeah". As the booze started to affect Kay she showed how good of a dancer she was which got the other girls jealous but they let it slide as they had a training match that afternoon.

As the training match was scheduled in a few hours the girls decided to spend some time with the fighter pilots who they had spent some time with at their old school and had been with for a while it seemed and they wanted to teach the boys how to drink liquor in a rougher way and introduce them to sake and Jägermeister in exchange for the Bombay they had given the girls by way of kay who had been more than willing to deliver the booze and everyone knew the reason why but no one would dare say it aloud for fear of retaliation by the pilots. Sliding up to the hangar door Dani gave it a hard rap that echoed with a metallic "Clang" that scared the boys who were asleep and pissed off the drunk ones with Michael keeping his profanity loud enough to be heard in the hangar as they had a run in with the public morals or as he put it "stick up the ass committee". Sliding the door up he asked angrily "What in the fucking blood soaked hell do you fucking want" as dani smiled and held up a bottle of sake and jager and with a laugh said "oh nothing just a gift from the girls at club herald" which was what kay had called the tank after the party she came upon earlier that week. Sliding under the gate before the boys closed it she slid her jacket and black skull shirt off revealing her black bra which supported her lovely breasts and she ran over to her personal mustang she dubbed the 'devils fang' having a tooth plunged through a skull with fire coming out of the eyes.

Upon seeing that the boys hit the bottle and asked what was the reason that she was out there on a Saturday afternoon and they cranked up the radio and were greeted by a song that described them saying "I can't get away from a good time" and the boys all yelled hell ya as the girls all joined up and they were working on the tank. As the party kept going Kay slid in and seeing yukari and Dani in bras working on dani's bird Kay said "I love good looking girls who are good with their hands" which got them blushing and the boys laughing while they were sipping on a couple cold ones Kay looked at them and with a grin "hope you have more and we have a training match against oorai today so its all hands on deck and yukari the boys have a Christmas present for you that you need to be here to see. As she was confused why dani ran off and then as yukari started to wonder "what the hell are they doing" she was greeted by the roar of a 109 decked the same way as dani's mustang and yukari's jaw dropped. "Is this for me?!" she screamed only to hear "no I had to move dani's gift out of the way to get to yours" and then they heard to roaring engines as both a 109G and P51H rolled out and came to a stop and as dani and Richard jumped from the birds and Hana ran over and hugged Richard which was a shocker because no one knew the oorai girls had snuck on board to say hi and see loved ones and Richard and "targets marked so boys due yukari slid rings to the girls they loved and then they ran to the planes and tanks and rumbled out to the grounds. The angler and hippo teams got royal treatment being chauffeured by Richard in Hana's case and the rest got a ride on tanks while the other teams walked back.

As the match started the panzer 4 and stug were being engaged by Sherman fireflies and the M18 which had its 90mm cannon barking scoring a couple of immediate knock outs. "Alright girls let's get even and call in support" miho yelled upon seeing the girl she liked who she knew was Taylor running across the field to a bag of smoke grenades. Throwing one she yelled to Richard Michael and David "Targets marked so boys do your thing" and as they went in a dive Michael fired and as he did his engine exploded a cloud of smoke. "Shit I have no stick response but I'm angled toward the lake as he managed to get stick but lose rudder and he laughed in his mind. "Tell the herald they threw epic parties" as the plane crashed into the water ad he was knocked out smashing into the windscreen. The match immediately switched to a rescue as dani and the herald started to pull the plane out as Hana dove in because she thought it was Richard who himself had a water landing and was starting to sink. Getting the stricken mustang before it sank was easy and the m18 and panzer 4 pulled the submerged bird as dani undid Dave's harness and pulled him out calling for a medic.

As Dave was recovering they discovered the worn out engine parts flooded the engines with fuel so the boys set about repairing all the fighters and aircraft they owned. Dani snuck into the hangar as both sides where there and she saw that they were given out gifts and she got one she wasn't expecting as she was given a fighter jacket the boys had and also one for yukari. Basking in the glow they heard a loud scream and as they hugged the boys started running to where the sound was and they saw Taylor crying who said a little out of breath "Miho just asked to be my girlfriend and gave me a ring and dani heard Erwin say "damn I liked them all and I thought miho would date the leader" and Erwin and miho kissed dani and Taylor and told them that they loved them forever and they watched the sun set with jars f booze and as dani fell asleep she wrote in her journal "best xmas ever".


	10. Chapter 10

Wolves of Saunders chapter 10

A/N: I still do not own girls und panzer only my OCs so any reviews will be great and ill introduce another oc

As the girls had slowly come to with the sunrise that cast a nice orange and yellow glow over the hangar which had been used as a crash pad as the events after the party had led to Belle revealing the bad news which had been a tear down the cheek. "Hey y'all I have some bad news" she stated after a few beers "you know how much my family means to me well my dad passed away and so has my grandpa, A-all in the space of two weeks and I may have to have surgery" she stated the last part almost screaming it before she was handed a lot more strong whiskey. Looking around at the scene in front of her the new girl laughed at her cousins or as she called her "sisters" she walked over to the fridge in the back of the hangar and started loading it up with cold ones and then fired up the grill and then she heard "Emma I'll be damned what are you doing in our fridge?" and the read headed girls spun around and said with mock annoyance "excuse me bitch your fridge?" before holding up the 12 pack of Budweiser which got the boys hailing her like she was a queen.

"What do you do here because the tank crews are pretty much full and they heard a roar as a tank pulled up with a black paint job and the red lettering stating "hells rider's" which was a M10 and the crew looked at the cannons of both rider and herald and deemed the 90mm cannon wouldn't be good enough for the heavy armor they would be facing in the tournament and after much internal debate Taylor walked up to Kay and asked "on behalf of the joint clubs of herald and rider may we please order upgraded 105s for both tanks?" and she heard yes we'll get the order in as Richard call sign pyro and Emma call sign ember saw the rest of Emma's crew arrive and Ruth and Kirsten, both with shoulder length brown hair and piercing green eyes, made a beeline right for the fridge exclaiming "I'm so fucking thirsty please tell me you nut jobs have something to drink" and finding a bottle of Gatorade and Pepsi along with All the booze she let out a long slow whistle stating "guess this is our bar eh?" and the response of yes yes it is got her laughing as she was Patton's resident bartender which all the girls were waiting for and happy to hear the next words "bars open so help yourselves" then they all sipped on drinks and Belle looked out at the water and stated Ive had my moments and the rest of the squad knew what that meant so they pinned her down. "Gah what the fuck girls" as a bandana was placed over her face by Richard and Emma started pouring the whiskey down her throat basically whiskey boarding her.

That's enough kids let's get out there and kick the shit out of those crazy bustards over in Pravda" as it was a match that would determine if they would get to team up as that was a rule change that they could do a 2 squad engagements and they could even work outside of the tanks in a saboteurs role and for that reason each one of the girls carried a paintball pistol or even a rifle m1 carbines for the flyboys along with Thompson submachine guns which they all loaded up and made a silent pact amongst the tank crews of the herald and the rider "to never be taken alive" and the creed they ascribed to was simple death before betrayal and deciding to be a little shit Emma yelled to Richard "Hey scotty don't crash this time as she had seen the accident from the deck of the cruiser Memphis which was the escort for the Patton which was built on the hull of the USS Yorktown or as they put it a less haunted replica not knowing it was haunted to.

As the match started up the snow swirled as the engines revved kicking up the loose snow the music in the heralds intercom system was three songs each tuned to what the girls wanted to listen to being yuki no singun which had blared for all then drunk on a plane which they wanted to be then Belau wood as the first shells started to land. Not even hesitating as they had just gotten the 105s mounted and they were itching to use them they saw a t34/76 appear being followed by a group of 2 KV1s and a KV2 which both the rider and herald both started to engage on a joint command from Danni "SEND THEM TO HELL GANG" and the two 105s barked simultaneously from a hidden position in the woods they managed to remove both KV1s which sent the t34 into hiding using diesel fuel into the air camouflaging their escape much to the girls chagrin. "Son of a bitch Pyro we need a strafe run on the tanks if you can find them and tell rainbow to keep a eye out for the storm-" as the IL2 storm hawks strafed them and the radio exploded in calls of "are you guys alright?' and they all replied "yes but damn that was loud so kill them please" and Richard and David yelled out to the squadron "Ember go with pyro and ducky, which was drakes call sign, your with me to which the reply was yes stallion even though they all called him "rainbow" they split into two loose deuce formations then went hunting for the IL2's only to meet yak 9u's with 2 20mm and 2 12.7mm machine guns in the wings and 2 MiG 3 fighters with 2 12.7mm 2 7.62mm and 2 250lb bombs. Calling over the radio Richard yelled "Ember we have a slight problem as Michael whose call sign was blaze was assigned to join ember and pyro and he yelled "Heard yall could need a hand" and the response was took you long enough" as he was told damn saboteur by blaze through the mic and then he knew as the odds went 3 MIGs and 2 yaks for the fight as Shelby call sign pony came up in a H model mustang seeing a MIG 1 with the same armament as the MIG3 come up to play.

"Damn they fixed the birds quick" pony yelled as she joined blaze in a loose deuce formation and hearing from the girls on the ground a running commentary of the ground fight and they were eliminating the t34s only to have lose 3 tanks to those damn storm hawks only to have dropped 1 with anti-air fire o9nly to discover it was a La-5 and the storm hawks were still up and running. Shooting down the first MIG 3 and the lone MIG 1 they started throwing G's on the airframes dogfighting only to eliminating the dogfighters and claiming two storm hawks only for AA to drop the last one. "Thanks yall we are buying the drinks Taylor stated as the all ambushed the IS2 flag tank and the call was victory for Saunders and blaze yelled "well my lines froze up as he gently put the bird down behind enemy lines only for the remaining t34 to tow it back to Saunders lines who had a Sherman finish towing it in. "Well that was a hell of a fight and guess what they have agreed to team with us as well as Oohai so we'll still face thgem after the team portion but itll be us, oohai and Pravda against gloriana, black forest and anchovy so itll be a hell of a time when it rolls around" before they all started grabbing long necks and mason jars before the sun went down and Erwin kissed Taylor on the lips as the sun faded


	11. Chapter 11

Wolves of saunders ch.11

A/N: I do not own GuP and this will have secrets and blood and any changes to my writing style will be taken into account.

As the sun glistened on the wings of the mustangs Yukari, who had been given a crash course in aircraft flying, slammed down in a dive before pulling a loop and screamed "Damn that is fun and I like this" before throwing it into a Immelmann leaving the silver and red bird and the black noise art shining the boys all pulled hard in a mock missing man formation owing to the fact that they hadn't seen Yukari hardly at all save only to catch glimpses of her 109 which was pulling the same number of G's as the boys who had been doing that their whole lives. "Damn she is hot stuff so I vote her call sign be sparky" Drake stated and Dani having joined in her customized 109G6 that had all the guns-4 .50 and 2 30mm cannon in the wings and the removal of the motorkanone so she had a turbo charger in place of the gun and she had a similar variant that had 20s in place of the 30s but she also mounted the 20mm PanzerMorder pods on the wings. "Hey sparky Lets practice finger four and loose deuce in case you start to fly with use in actual combat" blaze said and yukari slid right on his wing and mallard teased "your girlfriends going to get jealous sparky so let's not make this a habit" he chuckled and they then slid into a few high speed combat maneuvers and in a shock for them the radio exploded to life with Russian being heard "how about a friendly duel and why don't you bring up Hawkeye cause I owe her for saving my life" thinking back to when Dani slashed his fuel line and they found out his wings and engine where in desperate need to be replaced. Hearing the revving of a P51H in a screaming dive "I was already airborne because Saunders was thinking that Chi-han would try something like 7 December and I was put up for air support so let's go".

Upon receiving confirmation that they would not have to deal with bombers or attack aircraft, both sides set up for a friendly dogfight with the prize was the liquor of choice being bought for the winners. As the teams pulled hard they saw the Russian ace Alexandra start in on a dive then smoke start to billow out of the engine of her yak 3 fighter she started to struggle with controls as both sides radioed into their respective bases that as blaze put it "we are going to need a lot of rescue because that landing was just fuck and the A-26 dropped a life raft while Pravda's DB3 started to roar to life to pick u[p the downed ace and they all knew no one had got a single round off but the birds that were around were a total bitch. As the bombers flew to the rescue sight the fighters flew CAP because even though it was just a sport they knew some people would take it too far and when your school had made as many enemies as Patton better safe than sorry. As the bird was being fished from the drink the group all sat in the galley of the Yorktown sipping on a cold beer and Dani started to ask the question that was on everybody's mind "Do you think she will be ok and I think that we will be able to have a rematch" and her radio crackled with kay stating "we have a stricken bomber coming in from pravada so treat her with the utmost respect that you would treat any of our guests" and dani started to put a pot of strong Ethiopian coffee on. "Hey dani girl what's with the coffee you think it's going to be a long night eh?"

Looking at her teammate she retorted "damn straight Abby and you would do the same because we may be getting drunk later and unless you want a cold shower instead of coffee that's fine by me so take your pick and whatever it is make it quick because we may be doing CSAR if what they say is cause we are down one dauntless and two ju87s a B2 and a G model are both MIA and sis it's all hands on deck so we need to be awake and sober". As the girls put on their flight suits they started to throttle up and pull up hard into the pitch black darkness they started using the landing lights and flares as well as the spotlights on the A20H Havoc, and the A26C/N Invaders were all circling overhead and they all called in that they had found the birds.

"We have the aircraft located and they haven't sank yet but the radars for all the night fighters including the widow say we are not alone so we may be getting ace status" noting that they all had at least four kills form different matches and this match would be a CSAR with other teams with ice cream on the line. Calling out over the radio that went to both teams Dani made a challenge "Let's take it to an island and have it on all formats that is make it a hell of a fight unless your chicken" and the challenge was accepted and dani was assigned to be a CAP/CAS pilot as there was no way that they could get the heavy tanks such as the herald or rider in so the teams on both of those crews manned the AA defenses or were pilots and saboteurs. Keeping their heads on a swivel they saw the fighters swoop in on them and the zeros were a challenge at the beginning and they would have their hands full with the veteran aces. "Well sparky you get to have your first taste of combat and aren't we a sight?"

The crew all stated "ya we are a group of battle hardened and a few newbies who look like they can do better than their whole fucking squadron so we got this" and they pulled up hard rolling the wings as the 109s started to flare the guns and seeing that a few rookie zeroes went down the yells of "Sparky just bagged one" or "Make two for Hawkeye" were called a couple times. As the fighters went down the squadron known as the "devils rejects" lived up to their title with all the squadron either making ace or in the case of dani and yukari they were one or two kills shy of ace. "Damn it I can't believe that we aren't aces yet like our cohorts" dani moaned and yukari stated "Oh we have more fun left cause tanks and bombers and we are aces on land and we are ace tank killers with these things so try again" and right as she said that a glint caught there eye as they were being jumped by the few remaining fighters that were left ad they were easily dropped. "Now we are aces and let's fill out our tank score card so we can be aces in both fields" yukari boasted.

As they pulled in low over the tree tops the last message she sent as her engine started to smoke was "Oh shit time to hit the silk and start building my tree house" as she jumped but had arranged for the bird to belly flop and on the way down she yelled "EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP!" which is exactly what her bird did. Hiding the chute she decided to mess with the Pravda and chi han marines and gun batteries and grabbed her M1 carbine and went to work.


	12. Chapter 12

Wolves of saunders ch. 12

A/N: I do not own GuP I just wish I did and this will have many different tank and planes and maybe even a few major blood moments

Looking at the midday sun Yukari looked at the bird which was smoking just a little and was buried in the mud she looked none to thrilled "son of a bitch I go from being a skilled tanker and pilot into E&amp;E mode in virtually 2 seconds" and as she tried to get up she felt a searing pain and the offwhite and pinkish tint on the cargo pants slowly leaking over the jungle floor. Trying to smear the blood trying to make it seem like it had been an animal which she knew the girls often hunted and mumbled a quick prayer that it worked as she unholstered her 45 and a knife she started to whittle a crutch that would double as a hunting tool as she yelled "FUCK this will be a long night" as the rain came down and she decided to try and catch some dinner besides her MREs using a spear carved out of a second crutch and started humming "gone too soon you were always there for me, I wish you could see what your memory means to me" and held the gun only to hear an ear piercing scream. "Well damn it that is either dinner or a giant clusterfuck" as she crawled forward and attaching a suppressor onto the carbine and slid up on the deer and she put one round into the head of the deer and grabbed her knife to start field dressing the deer as the ground shook.

AS it shook the knife slid and slashed her hand leaving a crimson stain on the dead grass she saw that the wound looked like it could eb infected and as she started to feel dizzy she slid under the dead tree and saw 5 type 89 Chi-Ro and 2 type 95 Ha-Go light tanks and she threw the smoke grenade as she called in the radio "There is a dropped bridge that I may have been responsible for so the tanks are stopped so bring the rain" and upon hearing the call form mallard "Roger that sparky and keep your head down and glad you're still alive so as soon as this is over we will send a extraction team to pull up the 109 and well also drop the tanks" and she knew that meant she'd go play and drop the AA tanks and the AAA batteries that she had dealt with before hand and had even reconned. Attaching the suppressor onto the front of her M1A carbine select fire variant she crawled on her belly with her frame broken up with a ghillie suit in the Japanese style of her pack and coat to allow her to blend in and she was going to make the most of it after switching to paint ammo and drew a bead on the closest radio operator and slowly squeezed the trigger. Using the flash hider and the suppressor the round hit the radio operator square in the back before she even heard the shot and seeing the rest of the troopers going for their weapons yukari flipped to full auto and bagged all the radio operators and the flak gunners and laughed as she snuck up and said "wow I have to learn to not get buck fever but your ppsh overrode that idea so sorry for all the rounds in you" as she reloaded the mags and went out to the next flak battery before calling over the radio "Mallard its sparky we have two flak guns down so you are clear for a gun run at any time" as she repeated what she had done with the previous gun battery and Dani saw the smoke billow over both of the guns and swept in and pickled off to 500lb bombs which caused both of the flak guns flags deploying symbolizing two kills.

"All we have left are the tanks then we can then either look for the bombers and fighters or do a couple victory laps and reclaim our ace saboteur and the fighter she flew in on cause she loved that damn thing and I wanna make it more invulnerable to whatever the fuck dropped her" Dani stated over the radio as she saw a glint of metal and knew exactly what it was. "From zero back to zero cause surprise motherfucker" as she let the zeroes and a couple of Ki-100 tony fighters providing escort for a flight of Kate and judy diver bombers. " I got Kate and tony so we just jump em here" Dani called as she rolled in with david and let the guns flare as they got the birds in their sights before turning their guns and bombs on the tanks that had the misfortune of appearing in the clearing below them. "Sucks to be them and we are done so why don't we grab yukari and then first round is on me=OH SHIT" dani yelled as a zero dove at her then slammed into the ground. Seeing the chute float to the ground she yelled into the microphone "We have a chute and it was a g-loc incident so we are going to need to train the other sides more so no one dies in this sport" she called out then said as the engine revved up as they landed on the carriers and dani grabbed a mason jar and filled it up for kay and said "Im just here for a good time" as they turned the radios on all night and yukari asked "Good god how'd my face get black and blue. All I remember was a bring it on and all the girls getting down but we musta had a good time" as the morphine kicked in and she was strapped to the back of a Sherman to move her to the amtrac and she kissed dani before whispering "damn it I love you" and spitting up blood


	13. Chapter 13

Wolves ch. 13

A/N: I do not own girls und panzer and this will have blood and guts maybe zombie references

As Dani had woken up in the hospital after visiting her girlfriend and them finding she had blood on her Dani was made to change into a Harley shirt kay grabbed from her room. Humming Kay asked what the song was and Dani sang "I was born in the wagon of a travelling show momma used to dance for the money they'd throw and picked up a girl just south of mobile gave her a ride filled her with a hot meal I was 16 she was 21 daddy would have shot her if he knew what she'd done" and Kay just laughed and asked "what did she look like?" and the response was "just like you but in black with less top" and they laughed as yukari came too and asked "how long have I been out and baby for the love of god put ur pants up because I don't want this to stain". As the girls all waited around for the discharge papers Dani had a realization about the homework she had and the fact that she had a test and suddenly went whiter than the liens on the bed across from her and yelled "oh shit I have a test today god damn it I am so totally fucked I mean royally fucked" and as kay calmed her down she said "your class was canceled due to a power issue and the fact that you were scarred after yesterday's match against Chi-Nu so you have been granted the day off both of you" as yukari walked back in after being discharged from the hospital and so the two decided to hit the gym.

"Well sure was nice of kay to give us the day off don't you think?" Dani asked as she clutched yukari's ankles and got a kiss on every other sit up which they knew was yukari's way of counting and showing affection. After a brief stint in the gym that they both worked up a sweat they slid to the hangar bay and found yukari's 109 stripped down and every bit if the bird looking like it had been polished and drake chuckled seeing the two girls awe struck at the fact that he and the maintenance crew had gotten the bird stripped down as fast as he had. Wiping the grease off his hands he yelled "damned birds will fuck with your intake system and remember when we saw that pilot hit the silk was dead before she hit the ground self-inflicted" and they fell into a silent memory of a fellow pilot. "Swing on by and Ill poor you a drink you can crash my party anytime" Belle sang as Erwin walked over and they shared a long embrace and a kiss that the others were cheering and the yell of AMEN! Echoed through the hangar as club herald just won one hundred dollars a piece on the bet that belle and Erwin would show love in the form of PDA and the morals committee for oohai started to lecture them on PDA and they got told off by the hangar rats as the pilots were known. "For the love of god shut the fuck up you bitches like god you nag worse than my mother" Shelby yelled as Emma call sign ember said "yeah I hate to agree with my cousin now piss off will yall" and she sipped a bud laughing as they turned bright red.

As the parties at club herald And Rider both started in on full swing with the song beer money blaring a prank they had set in motion a week earlier with the schools art department went in with yukari singing "Every now and then you got to raise a little hell hope we get lucky and stay outta jail" and they heard a moan and rattling on the gates and not knowing what was going on Shelby opened the gate and walked away leaving the "walkers" to help themselves and one by one the girls were picked off or corralled then all the zombies attacked at once scaring the girls until the boys all started laughing yelling "you should have seen your faces they were fucking priceless" followed by calm down George we didn't mean it oh shit everyone into the ice" which was slang for the walk-in freezer and they found kay waiting on a hook and she sank her teeth into the side of dani's neck which got everyone laughing as it left a hickey on her neck followed by "awesome plan yall now let's take our girls and get them to close their eyes" as they laid on the deck they saw a blood trail and it went to a Scooby doo moment which lasted till the sun came up with them on the deck in the arms of the ones they loved.


	14. Chapter 14

Wolves chapter 14

A/N: I do not own girls und panzer and this is a bloody chapter so enjoy

As they all woke up on the deck the girls saw leather jackets with the skull, smoking revolvers and knife blade outlined in red on them landed on the girls they were all a little confused and dani stated it with "oh kay who the fuck gave us new bomber jackets and does this mean we are a gang now or some shit?" and looking at yukari she poked her nose and said "you dirty rat you killed my ungiven fuck" and right on cue Kay yelled "Taxi oh taxi! Damn it where are the taxis when you need them?" and they all started to laugh at that. "Well at least the group knows about the movies and I wonder what we should do for a tank event because we have the zombies yesterday" Abby stated and they all said "really not the time to think of that sis because we have more pressing matters such as the fact we need to clean the tanks and have an exposition" and Abby yelled "I call dibs on being jack the ripper or the mad butcher" and she started to dance around with a knife in her hands until it slipped and trying to grab it slashed her hand open. "God damn it that hurts but at least nothing was too badly cut" as she bandaged it up and used peroxide to keep the chance of infection down.

"Well that was interesting and at least she knows proper first aid and I hope like hell that you don't try that when other people are around because that would make us look bad so Abby keep your hands on the blade or we will have to give you a safety knife" and aky held out a candy bar which Abby greedily took and ate stating "thank you guys I missed breakfast" and the rest of the group all shook their heads and said "child you are strange but that is why we still love you" and Abby smiled and pulled out her wallet yelling "make it rain and NAIL turn on the water" and Taylor laughed and said "guru why the fuck do you think I was dragging out the water pump and I'm glad we finally buried the fucks her tits at sea"

As the girls all had one moment of silence Kay said "she had brought it on herself and if we think to long we will all drive ourselves mad so let's focus more on the important stuff like getting the unit cleaned up for the showing" and as they all said and hearing that Megan was in the hospital from a unknown illness they turned on the radio and heard and sang out "Catherine Davis room 303the sweetest soul you ever could meet she thinks im her son" and the fighter boys said "she calls me Raymond and that's all right with me tells me get washed up for supper before daddy gets home" and Drake cried and sang alone "there's a small white cross in Arlington reads Raymond Davis '71 till she sees his face again I'm going to fill in the best I can when she calls me Raymond" and the girls all yelled "encore!" and Kay threw her wallet yelling "shut up and take my money" and Drake grabbed his guitar and sitting on the wing of his 109 said "this song is in honor of my friends and family I've lost" and sang heartfelt "I could love you with all my heart but the hardest part is I just can't love back I could love for all I'm worth to the ends of the earth but I just can't love you back" and they all cried and grabbed the jars and as Megan was wheeled out to the flight deck she said "fragments equal blood poisoning and that equals fuck" as her gown was covered in dried red blood and yukari's hand was bandaged and starting to turn a dark color and as she worked on the 109 they heard a very sickening BANG and the bandage get covered in fresh blood as the cylinder head blew throwing shrapnel into her hand and the metal stuck out and the crew all descended on her and Taylor grabbed pliers and ripped the shrapnel out and dropped it in the old oil pan that was right next to it.

"Well Charlie boy do you think you could not cut my hand up any worse than the damned shrapnel did?" Yukari teased Taylor and Dani said "yeah only I could hurt my girlfriend" and they all laughed as yukari's face turned bright red. "should we cancel the get together with the other schools because I know they will understand if I tell them one of our members isn't 100%" Dani asked kay and yukari said "no we worked too hard planning this so it stays on I just won't be getting in the tank and won't get any stick time like I wanted" and the tanks waited and as the birds started to show off acrobatics Naomi walked over to nonna and holding her hand out said "bet you we will win if we do a practice match and the tournament starts soon so good luck" and Nonna laughed and said "you're on for tomorrow and we will kick your ass" and went back to enjoying the party as Kay and Kat made a similar bet.


	15. Revenge and destruction

Wolves chapter 15

A/N: I do not own girls und panzer and hope yall enjoy the story and its gonna go back to darkness

As the crew all started to prep for the match the heard muffled sobbing and they went looking and discovered it was Abby singing "I went to school with some of these fellas they had money and I was jealous Daddy never was the Cadillac kind" and they saw she was trying not to cry as the song reminded her of the loss of her family and Kay said "when they loaded daddy up in the big Cadillac with a tear in my eye I had to laugh" and they asked her "what the hell sis are you thinking of those thoughts" and they all knew that she was battling depression again. As they held her and just pinned her into a tight hug the laugh was heard and everyone went for sharp objects they relaxed slightly seeing it was Kat and as they saw her sympathetic smile she said "I know the feeling and I have an idea to help calm her down and that is she rides with me" and they knew why and that was for a liaison to ensure that no one messed up and had a blue on blue action. As they all finished cleaning the tanks the T-35/85s were being set up Kat looked at dani and invited her and Miho into the tank then they locked the tank up and asked "what is bothering you because I saw you look at some of the members of your old school but then middle finger to them so spill it damn it and if you dare lie I will throw you out then oversea if I feel generous" and that si when crying dani said that she had almost killed former classmates after she got drunk and did things she wasn't proud of. "We understand because we all have secrets so I say we have a match against them and airborne is allowed" Miho said and they all understood the purpose.

Hoping out of the tank they all said "we have a match so let's have a friendly match and if anyone decides to take it too far I swear they will regret it" and Yukari said that she would fly the first half of the match then ground on the second. As she started to pack up t go airborne she heard a voice say "If you are dating that bitch who attacked my sister you will be sorry" and she decided to arm herself and fly the 40N instead of her 109G6 which she had thought of. AS she started to load the 6 .50 brownings and made sure the fuel tanks would seal if that would absolutely happen. As she felt the idling of the engine beneath her she felt revealed as the engine was working at full speed and she raised the nose as she kicked the brakes off she pulled hard on the stick as she saw a fighter aiming its nose at her and she saw the shape of a C. 202 folgore and she knew that the game would be a good one as she started to do a radio check.

As they started to do the traditional bow and the dive of the fighters they were shocked as the folgore was pulling onto Yukari's six and then pulling away which they knew would be a long day. "What the fuck was that and does anyone know if she tried to damage my frame?" she asked as the match started and Stephanie the younger sister of one of Danis former classmates and she saw that yukari was close to her and was glued to her tail. As she pulled hard then rolled in and dived on one of pattons tanks she felt the plane jerk as the 7.7 and .50 rounds caused the warhawk to smoke and that was declared a kill but she was still hit with another volley then yelled "Danny your girlfriend is dead and your next" as her plane belly landed causing blood all over the inside of the cockpit and Danny and the crew of the Herald and Rider vowed they would get revenge even if they had to kill her and they didn't realize that the fight would take a more personal turn as the folgore dove down dropping two 500lb bombs which landed danger close to the tank and dani not having time to get in left a bloody stain on the tank so all guns went skyward. Yelling out "we are going to kill her and if anyone gets in our way they are next" and it was part of the patton crew who then turned on their leader as they saw what she had done. The dogfight put her on the ground as they were checking the wounded and Stephanie was puled out and was told "say your prayers bitch you done goofed" as the .45s were racked chambering a round.


	16. Chapter 16

Wolves ch. 16

A/N: I do not own GuP and this chapter will have betrayal and blood

As they all looked the terrified girl one by one everyone lowered their guns leaving only Danielle who had her head bandaged up and Taylor who had seen her friends get put at risk by that bitch and she yelled as she put her gun away "I'll make sure you pay for what you've done and you will regret that for the rest of your life" and she started to hop into the truck as the match was declared a draw with both teams having made the decision to take care of the wounded and they thought the chaos was over only to be proven wrong as a bomb planted by Stephanie for in case they were on the run and the fact she used real explosives went she would be ending up in a severe world of hurt as the jeep flipped. Feeling the heat from the blast come up to meet her as she was the only one in the jeep she was thrown free but was bloodied up and she saw a man in black with his face that showed a beard and scar on the eye saying "well you have survived death and that was only for now and if you die here you will eb worthless but it will still come for you eventually but the bitch who did this to you must be made to feel your wrath and show that she made the last mistake of her life" as he walked over and slammed his boot into her head causing her to blackout, but it was the lack of blood that caused her to lose consciousness. Seeing that the smoke was being used as a guide post Kay started to scramble the units CSAR assets and Pravda was in charge of guarding the POWS and Stephanie was assigned a high class ranking with the orders from both Kay and Kat that if her actions lead to the death of any of her targets she would be sentenced to being banished from all schools and jail time in a gulag.

Seeing the smoke rising up Stephanie yelled "yes hopefully I got both of those bastards and made sure my sister will be redeemed so take that you bitch" and the whole crew who liked Dani and the rest of the crew of the Herald and even the Rider who they had met on a visit and they all looked at their CO and said "You are here by relieved of all commands and any activities with the club" and they started to dish out a vicious beating as Pravda all turned their backs so they wouldn't break it up only intervening when one of the girls pulled a knife to try and carve their displeasure into their former commanders chest. Spinning around Belle fired one round and yelled "break it up and I swear to fucking god I will gut shot the next bastard who so much as dares to make a move on her understood?" and they all went silent as Kat said "I'm impressed that you were able to keep control amongst all these violent individuals and trust me that would be hard to do when they all have a blood rage" and she saw that Belle was crying as she knew that the war wouldn't be over any time soon and that they may have lost Taylor on the smoke Belle handed over her gun saying quietly "take the gun before I shoot that bitch" and they all knew she was serious that she would shoot and not feel much regret.

Nodding at her too walk it off Belle broke off in a run hoping that the plume of smoke wasn't a funeral signal and was on the verge of tears as she thought that her best friend and confidant so she made a silent vow that if her best friend died that would be the end of the whole tank squad at Patton which would be the smartest move that would have been done for the last moment because she would have fled the shame of letting her friend die. Running quickly to the scene she saw Taylor bleeding on the ground she picked her up and saw the Blackhawk landing and Taylor was loaded onboard with the medical gear to keep her alive they saw her eyes tick and heard her say "I will have my revenge I swear it on Dimitri's grave I SWEAR IT!" and they asked her who only for belle to yell over the engines "Resnov, Michael V. is who she is speaking to and I knew a Michael Resnov back in Patton he was a little crazy but that is what made him so damned fun to be around" and they all laughed picturing a boy that they had experiences with a young man climbing the anchor chain and many other things and constantly being on kitchen duty so they all had a laugh. Sending her to the hospital bay quickly they saw the young man standing there in black clothing and an eye patch as they went to stop him they heard "you need to kill them all and soon" and walked away leaving her in the hospital bay shaking with terror.

As the boy stood up and left the room they heard the doctors tell her "you will be cleared for classes in a few days but the tankery team maybe waiting until you have a psyche eval" and she said "ok I know exactly why and it's not necessary but whatever".

As promised the next day she was cleared to return to classes Kay was asked to keep an eye on her by dani as she loaded one in the chamber and was even loading the stun gun in her pocket. "Im scared about what will happen because she has a tick in her eyes and that means there is a major problem" and she just nodded and slid to the crew a note letting them know that they will be activated as a tactical unit for in case she went bat shit crazy and the look in her eyes told them all they needed to know. As she sat down to take her seat Taylor heard a voice and saw a flash of Resnov as she was told "Kill them all and make them pay for what they have done to you ALL MUST DIE" and she slid her hand to a knife and Dani saw that and subtly tipped bell and yukari off to what was about to happen and they were shocked when the boy in their class was assaulted by Taylor pinning a knife to his throat yelling "ALL MUST DIE!" only to be brought back to her senses by 50,000 volts to the back. David the fighter lead who went by the nickname stallion when he was in class saw Dani Abby and hugged her close as she freaked out and said "Stand down Taylor or we will shoot".

As she was slowly coming back to her senses dani and the rest of the wolves flight squadron who were the airborne squad for the tankery team raided Taylors room to remove everything she could use to hurt herself before she was confined to her room until she settled down and she held out her hand to Michael and said "Sorry about that you remind me of someone familiar" and he laughed and said "I go by the name Resnov sometimes" amd hoped into a 109 instead of his mustang knowing the jet fighters-F15S-would be sent because of stealth capabilities and even F22N sea raptors where going to be deployed and he couldn't wait as all sides were fielding Jets and modern tanks and they needed to get with the times.


	17. Chapter 17

Wolves of saunders ch. 17

A/N: I do not own GuP and this one will be a relationship started and continued in my second GuP story

As the P80 shooting stars had landed on the deck and the tanks had AA mounts attached they saw Taylor walking with a dark demeanor and she saw that nothing was really going her way and she thought of ending it when Belle hugged her as Dani walked over and rubbed her hair. As she looked at her best friend and confidant and muttered

"I can't think about that now" and Dani said

"When you teach prayers leave god bless sister wont you please". As they all were singing a song they held dear the ending was interrupted as they heard a rumbling and the boys all laughed and said "Wonder what would happen if we flew a P80 what would happen" and they chuckled picturing yukari nerding out over the jets or any new tanks that they got if they won the championship or found another source of money. As they all thought that they would be leaving dani walked over to the tank when her phone rang leaving her hearing the sound of 3 gun shots in the close confines and she glanced down and not recognizing the number asked

"Who is this and how did you get my number?" and instead of stating who they were the voice said

"The dead at your school weren't the first or are the last strawberry" and dani went cold and pale as she recognized the name that she had been given by the mean girls from patton and shen thumbed her pistol and said

"Damn it becky you think I will take this lying down I will kill you if you dare hurt anyone close to me" only for the taunt back of

"well looks like iced queens Siberian heart finally melted it will be my pleasure to make you pay like I did" and Dani heard a loud CLANG and the hatch opened and she pointed her 45 skyward saying

"sold my soul and have nothing left to loose and Taylor said calmly

"Ah Dimitri you think I would kill you my friend?" and she lowered her gun and taylor hoped in and Richard hopped up and asked with a smirk

"do you girls mind if I join you and please don't say no" and they said laughing

"Always room for more nut jobs" and he climbed in and closed the hatch and said in a calm voice that betrayed the turmoil he felt inside

"Whats wrong because this cute girl here" and he gestured at taylor before returning his attention to Danielle and saying "she jumped in here and said she saw you crying before saying in a voice that didn't sound like her that Dimitri needs a friend" and Dani broke down and said

" I got a call from an old classmate and she has basically threatened to kill all I hold dear" and Yukair who was in the shed was suddenly summoned by taylor yelling

"Get your ass in here yukari we have planning to do" and she hopped in the herald before asking with a touch of fear

"What planning do we need to do and why am I involved?" and with dead seriousness Taylor said

"Protect your girlfriend and kill anyone who tries to hurt this ship" and ask she went pale she heard

"its nothing major just the girl who called will probably be in Pravda or maybe on this ship and they will have hatred and no guts but I wonder why they are looking for her" and all of aa sudden they heard Dani say

"she's mad I stole her girlfriend when I first moved there and when I found she was cheating on me I dumped her faster than a bag of flaming potatoes and needless to say the bitches didn't like that so they spread rumors which lead to my drinking every night" and they went quiet till Richard started fuming and hopped out of the tank screaming

"Oh those stupid bastards Ill kill them I promise" and pulled out a lighter and started snapping it knowing full and well there was gas on the ground he said

"Yes girls I know there is gasoline around me no I don't give a fuck I'm very cold" and as he was swinging around the light dropped and as the gasoline ignited he yelled

"I'm a worm I don't give a- oh fuck it is hotter than shit!" and the girls hit the ground with blankets and started to beat the flames out before they drug him to the medics and they laughed when he said

"Im a toasted marshmallow" and tried to eat at his charred skin and Taylor yelled like a worn out parent

"No you do not eat that spit it out!" and they drug him in silence after they pulled his remaining shirt over his head so he couldn't eat the charred skin. As they dropped him in the ICU and then went for a beer they said

"damn it that sucked but at least the motherfucker is alive and I have a sick feeling that this won't be our only trip to the ICU today" and Dani pulled on her beer and said

"Live fast die young leave a damn good looking corpse" and yukari said

"That will be hard to do because you are already the cutest thing around" and Dani spat out her beer and she smiled but before she could say anything she heard a voice behind her say

"Its easy to get close if you know the right people" as they had a food delivery earlier that day and all Dani would say was

"I know how you got on board and I know how your leaving but can you swim" and she drove her elbow back only to hit metal and she felt a pain as he arm was slashed and Yukari slammed her into the wall of the shed and slammed her fist into her face and yelled

"You will die tonight you stupid fucking bitch!" and she heard a choked laugh with the words

"Naomi is going to lead your girlfriend to hell" only for yukari to bounce her head off the metal deck and she said

"I got tired of listening to you bitch" and she found out that Dani had her arm and abdomen cut and as they ran her to the med bay Yukari was mentally prepped herself for a transfusion and muttered "god don't let her die" as the doctors put a needle in her arm knowing Dani and yukari where the same blood type which had Kay remarking

"thabk god they were in sickbay a lot" and they then gave the order for herald and rider to go to sick bay hoping it wasn't to say goodbye.


	18. Axeman's awakening

Wolves of saunders ch. 18

A/N: I do not own girls und panzer and will drop in a friends creepypasta and there will be darkness and slaughter

As dani and yukari were slowly recovering in the ICU Taylor looked at her boyfriend Richard and said

"Boy I am going to head back to my room and read all sorts of scary stories and who knows maybe let my hair down" and she grabbed the hawk bomber jacket that Richard had given to her when they first started dating and as she read she heard a knock on the door and instantly minimized the page on her laptop and yelled

"Come on in" and she heard Richards boots on the tile and she smirked and talking to herself said

"No victor he does not get to know about what I am going to do now shut up" and Richard smiled and said

"Ah tricky Vic I hope he knows I say hi and this girl is mine and I ain't sharing so back off boy" and he then saw a flash in front of his eyes and said

"So what are you reading and for the love of god don't try to lie to me because we both know that Vic will give you away" and she laughed and said

"Oh the Aika village, It's really a good one where a girls goes bat shit crazy and blames a doll for murder and ends up committing a few in an insane asylum" and she gave a slightly demonic laugh and they knew it was Vic laughing and he said calmly

"Shut the hell up you and Michael both are pissing me off" and she laughed and said in a Russian accent

"Comrade you don't say and the thing that pisses me off is those damned dogs can walk the earth freely while I live each day like I'm a criminal" and he felt a cold bit of metal go to his neck and Richard said

"You know killing me will satisfy you for a day and it would be a shame if I hadn't destroyed patton already" and she laughed and replied with a statement that scared him a little

"Oh don't worry they rebuilt it already" and his reply was a shocked one of

"Jesus fucking Christ what the hell are they, Amish or are they that fucking bored with their lives?!" and she was casually drinking on a cherry soda that to the untrained eye looked an awful lot like blood and said

"Fuck if I know all I think is we should do dani a favor and end those bastards once and for all" and Richard not wanting to get roped in too much said

"Give me time to think about it ok?" and she just nodded as she saw they had been up all night long and decided to get a cat nap. As soon as she closed her eyes she saw the girls in Patton and she was sitting in a wheelchair as she had her right leg broken and as Stephanie and Erica both panic and they said

"No you shouldn't be here you freak" and Richard smiled and dumped her onto the deck and she got up with a Thompson submachine gun and a hatchet from under the blanket and with a sadistic grin said

"Eh I guess you thought wrong and at least I wasn't on probation like you should be and the girl you sent after me is probably shark shit at the bottom of the ocean" and the makeup she had applied making her look like a china doll and the blood she had splattered on her from beating the living shit out of Richard made her look more like the killer doll chucky than anything else. As they all fell into stunned silence Richard piped up and said

"You done goofed now wallow in your sin and damnation and don't try to start anything" and he walked away. As she smiled she slammed the ax down chanting Lizzie Borden had an ax over and over the screaming was as she put it "music to her ears" then she held down the trigger throwing hot .45 caliber lead into the dead and dying taking sadistic pleasure cutting down the ones trying to run away or even foolishly run at her sending her laughing until her sides hurt as she woke up. Looking at Richard she saw she was splattered in blood and said

"Your ax doesn't cut shit boy and you fucking suck at making sharp blades" and he slammed it into the pillar he had set up to use as a weight and pull up bar and as it fell over they both yelled in unison

"Well now it fucking cuts" and Richard laughed as the news had a flash alert of a bloodbath on a school ship and he laughed and said

"Boy that was fun and I wonder who took the blame for us" and they heard that an ax murderer had been sent to an asylum only more bodies to follow and Dani had walked in and said

"Well damn Serena you know exactly what to do to defend my honor so I owe you one" and she started to drink in honor of her best friend and one time girlfriend. As the two turned on the radio she heard a voice singing

"If you can't catch a wave then you're never going to ride it don't push me I'll fight it you can't take me I'm free" and she turned around and saw Dani sitting there with a set of handcuffs and her colt handgun. Looking at the two she threw the handcuffs in the room and as the two killers faces dropped she laughed and said

"I'm just joking but god damn it you owe me a beer you motherfuckers" and they all started to laugh and drink remembering their friends and the 'Amish' as Richard referred to the kids they used to deal with and right before they went to bed they all heard Taylor mumble

"Lizzy Borden had an ax gave her mother 40 wacks" and Richard finished it saying

"When she saw what she had done she gave her father 81" and Dani said calmly

"No numb nuts it's was 41 and god damn it hand me another beer" as she knew it would be a long night. As the sun came up Taylor looked at them and said

"I have to turn myself in and get this cleared up because I don't want Serena to get life for what I did" and she stood up and walked into the NCIS office and yelled slamming her hands on the table

"Damn it she didn't commit that murder I did!" and Abby looked and asked shocked

"Who the hell are you?" and then she yelled looking at the other agents

"Get her to the interrogation room and we will talk to her" then she looked at taylor and said as they walked into the room

"Since you came in on your own we won't put you in handcuffs so sit down and we will talk" and Taylor started to spill her guts about what she did and when they asked her who she was Taylor looked and replied with a smile

"My name is Victoria resnova and I have gotten my revenge" and she laughed and Abby said calmly

"Yes you have but we will just leave it as it is due to your friend escaping any jail time" and they passed a bottle of water between them before Taylor walked away before going to bed saying

"I owe my friends and now I can sleep and have made it through the day without losing my mind" and laughed before listening to gunpowder and lead then drifted off to an easy sleep


	19. rules and revenge

Wolves of saunders Ch. 19

A/N: I do not own GuP and any reviews would be nice

As Taylor and Richard slowly walked into Dani's room they saw Yukari sitting on the queen size bed and with the bandage on her ribs and she held up her finger and whispered in a theatrical smile

"Can yall keep it down cause the princess is trying to sleep because after we got home from the hospital she had been taking care of me so let's let her sleep" and they saw the bandages on dani's chest and head and they started to leave the room they heard

"I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes I have to turn my head until the darkness goes" and they all turned on a dime and saw the knife that had a bit of blood on the blade and all taylor would say seeing that was

"God damn it if anyone caused you to do that I will kill them myself" and choking back stunned sobs Yukari shook her head and a croaked voice from Dani snapped everyone back to her bed and they bent in to the bed and she muttered

"The blood on the knife is mine because I tried to fix my bandage now please I want to sleep" then they all met with the snow white sheets were starting to turn into a crimson wave as the wound on dani's side started to gush again and she started to go pale and the alarm went off and they all went for a weapon as the hearld and rider had a unspoken pact that if one died the world would burn. Turning quickly Richard screamed

"We need a fucking medic here NOW DAMN IT YOU FUCKTARDS!" and he followed it up slamming on the medical alarm and then muttered

"Hold on dear sister help is on the way" and as the medics rushed in he got on the radio and they all knew it would be a medivac and Richard and Taylor both hopped up on the chopper and they all heard the laugh and Taylor yelled

"Damn it go away" and collapsed to the ground clutching her head and as they all saw a glint in her eye they saw the gun in her holster appear in the air and she started to struggle and they all knew victor was trying to make his presence known and Taylors phone rang and dani muttered

"let me talk it may be my last time hearing someone else's voice" and none of them liked the negative attitude she had and they gave in and she choked out coughing up a bit of blood they heard in hushed tones

"Did we find those damn bastards who put us in the hospital because we will send them to the morgue" and he replied with a cold edge which meant he wasn't joking

"we found that they were going to launch a gas attack but you know what happened?" and she turned on the TV and heard a poison attack she muttered

"Madre de dios they really want to kill us don't they?" and before anyone could say anything they heard a voice and looked up seeing NCIS agent by the name of Serena Norris and not one to mix words she stated

"We have gotten word of a death threat on you all for assisting with the elimination of a terror cell a few years ago and we think there may be another reason" and Dani muttered one word and everyone looked at her as they thought she had been asleep the whole time so she repeated it seeing everyone looking at her

"Me, I'm the one they are after and you all I am afraid maybe collateral damage". As kay walked in she said

"you know your girlfriend won't leave you and I just got off the phone with the Navy and because the terror threat and the involvement we had they will send in some protection for you all and yes they even armed the ship" and they all knew and Serena slid a hand over dani's even Yukari saw the .40 caliber pistol and seeing everyone's puzzled expression Taylor said

"Rule 40" and Dani replied with the number that had everyone puzzled

"44 my dear comrade" and Serena understood and she just nodded then walked out to the secure phones and the girls both nodded and Taylor looked at Abby who had just walked in and said

"100 bucks says that McGeek answers the phone" and belle sent a text to the group saying "Mossads hunting dog is here as is the Goth" and they knew Ziva and Abby, both of whom were like big sisters to the two. As the girls met up with the new additions Belle and Abby both hugged them and asked

"What will happen if the ship is attacked?" and the roar of the engines of the ME109 and the mustangs roared and even the M18 blasted and they both said

"They will be blown to hell" and the phone rang as Kat set up a match for the next day as the lights went off and no one knew what to expect from the bounty on their heads.


	20. fangs and freedom

Wolves of saunders ch.20

A/N: I do not own GuP and only my OCs and is there anything you'd want to see in a other GUP story?

Hauling out a large pallet of 105mm ammo on a pallet Taylor looked at Kay and said

"I'm looking forward to the match with pravada and maybe get an even fight with my friends and definitely settle once and for all who the best tank crew is between me and my friends from pravada so Im going to start to settle down cause my nerves are jittery" and turned around to visit her sister Dani who was still recovering and knocked on Dani's door hearing Yukari say

"Come on in but please keep it down Dani is trying to sleep" and she walked in and saw that yukari was topless and taylor just turned her head and asked

"Do you think that she will be able to take part of the match that we have coming up tomorrow? You know we will need all hands on deck and I don't want to take a loader from an allied school and dump her in the commander's hatch without any training" and right as Yukari was going to say something Dani pushed herself up and said with a smile

"You bet your sweet ass I can be up for it and Yukari if you want to join my company for the match you are more than welcome to babe" and both of the girls dressed up with dani wearing a leather jacket to cover up the bandages and make up to cover up the dark bruise she still sported from the day her life almost ended. As she smiled looking in the mirror Dani asked her sister

"So how do I look and please be honest because I want to have a true opinion from you sis" and Taylor looked and said

"Excellent you are the belle of the ball if I do say so and Im actually kind of jealous because you look perfect and I think its because of the nurse you have" and laughed before walking out the door and finding the crew of the herald looking nervously around for their commander and as Dani walked up to them with a wry smile and a canteen full of coke and said

"Hell yall im back bitches!" and her crew all ran up to their commander and eased off when Dani winced and looking at the tank and its camo paint job Dani asked

"So have you all been practicing your art skills only or have you been doing anything to train?" and with out saying a word the rest of the crew of the Herald all hopped into the wolverine and started running a load and fire drill with taylor using a stop watch seeing that the time for the drill was 30 seconds which with a long slow impressed whistle dani said

"Ok so you girls have been practicing for in case a event happens like this again and I thank you girls for not worrying about me too much" and they said

"Boss don't worry we thought a few shocking and depressing thoughts but Kay decided that when she wasn't playing with the winged wolves to fill your role and while it was nice to have a full crew she ain't you" and kay laughed saying

"Ill remember that and Jesse I thought that coward Robert ford would have done you in" and dani walked up with the song blaring from her ipod which added to the humor

"Jesse James was a lad who killed many a man and robbed the Glendale train and people from all around said without a doubt it was robbed by frank and Jesse James" then Taylor sang looking at her sister

"Robert ford caught your eye then shot you on the sly and it was a fact he shot you in the back while hanging a picture on the wall" and the group started to look a little puzzled as they hadn't heard that song before and all the sisters would say was

"We'll tell you later don't worry and we have a match to win so let's stay focused gang" and the boys sang

"We robbed the Glendale train and folks from all-around said without a doubt it was robbed by Frank and Jesse James" then revved the engines of the fighters even the P38 that was being flown as a warm up so it didn't clog up the boys all pulled up and saw the Pravada fighter squadron circling and Michael got on the radio with dani and sang as the match began and the pravada leader the assigned the name 'Robert' as they knew her and he said

"They all held their breath when they heard of jesses death and wondered how he came to die" and he didn't get to finish the song as the 30mm cannon rounds slammed into his fighter causing him to slam the stick in his gut and stomp the pedal throwing the throttle to the wall and rolled over on the tail of the MIG. Smiling hearing Dave blaring the copper war he squeezed off a short burst like a tongue licking the bird and seeing the smoke start to billow he quickly pulled his finger off the trigger and heard the voice of "that damned mercenary pilot" Megan who he knew had been at patton then transferred to Pravada when the school shut down even though he knew she had her eyes set on him and Kuromorimine after the fight and her smooth southern drawl said

"there is song that reminds me off you and its traveling soldier" and he broke down in tears in the cockpit and Dani said

"Brother I know you are talking to your ex and you not mentally well now so you pull recon and we may see if she can join us" and then the radio went off and they heard

"Kuro has asked to join and make this a three way match and they heard chatter about an attack and asked to provide cover for the match. Seeing the Pravada and Kuro tanks starting to duke it out with a few shots finding their targets from dani and the hearld he heard a familiar voice saying

"Your stubborn old daddy ain't to much but I'm sure you know sends his love" and he said

"Serena that is a thing I needed to hear right now" as he glanced down at the picture and date of 1-3-09 and then he sang

"they all laugh cause she calls me honey but they take it hard cause I don't read the good parts" and despite keeping his eyes peeled for either of the other teams until the bird rocked and started to nose dive he yelled

"Shit someone has hit me and they hit a lot of the important stuff so Im alright im just missing you and babe this is me kissing you" and seeing a man hold up the RPG he dove the nose straight down before jumping out as the bird slammed into the ground in a ball of fire. As they all thought that the ace from saunders died both pravada and Kuro joined saunders in a missing man until Michael said

"I appreciate the gesture but Im still alive the match will be decided by tanks even though we all know who won cough cough saunders" and they all started laughing as he never lost his humor he started crying muttering

"Dad I lost the picture and now I have more to make amends for" and they all knew with tournament starting in earnest that they needed all hands on deck but Serena and Megan said

"We will join him and let him grieve for now okay?" as he walked back to the rear of the lines so he could break down in peace.


	21. Ram and swing

Wolves of saunders ch. 21

A/N: I do not own GuP and only my OCs and is there any dark things you would want to see in my second GuP story?

As he was sitting in his room Trace yelled seemingly to no one

"God fucking damn it can this day and just life in general suck any worse?!" before he hung his head and started to cry thinking the door to his apartment was locked. As the tears started to fall staining his hardened features he heard a voice that proved he had forgotten to lock his door saying

"Hey bro are you ok and please don't try and lie because we both know you are a damned bad liar and no offense I will beat the truth out of you" and Trace saw Richard standing in the doorway and choking back his emotions he yelled

"Shut the damned door because I don't want people to see me crying because I have the image of a hard ass to maintain" and Richard looked at his brother and said casually

"You genuinely think I give a damn about your image boy you are one funny motherfucker you know that?" and as Trace went for his knife he then saw Richard with the look in his eyes seeming to say that death was exactly what he wanted Trace put the knife down and said

"Well motherfucker grab a seat and your bitch ass had better be prepared to sit the fuck down and shut the fuck up" and Trace looked at his best friend and said

"You saw when my bird went up in smoke that my picture went up in there as well?" and Richard nodded and said in a cryptic message that he knew to be quickly deciphered to him but confusing as hell to any outsiders

"Well you seem to be the one with all the answers but did you know I'd change the questions?" and as Trace went to open his mouth Dani knocked on the door along with Yukari giving 2 knocks followed by one and smiling Trace said

"Get the door and be prepared to keep what you hear a closely guarded secret or so help me you will be taking this to the grave and learning Davey jones locker combination" and Richard laughed and said as he was wearing a tux from a date with Alisa and he asked with all the intent of keeping it light hearted

"What should I give you here in the bar aka 762 and I recommend the 7&amp;7 topped off with a hamburger and steak fries provided that the head chef lets me back in the kitchen" and they all remembered the kitchen explosion from deep frying sausages. As Yukari and dani laughed they said

"Anything you don't cook will be fine and for the love of god boy this is a nice place and we are jealous but we have a map for you and we will need you to fly top cover because a certain little spy brought us the tanks that Black forest will drag against us so even though this is a training match you know how they are when the bastards think they will lose" and he just nodded before looking at Dani and saw Abby walk in and he said

"Don't worry it will just be the battle of the bulge again and I can vouch for the air wing that if the Kuro air corps decides to come out to play we'll have a ball and win and I wonder if I'll know the ace they send up this time" and Trace looked at Abby and said quietly

"The bastards who tried to attack us last time if they try again we will take no prisoners so you may want to open up the Brig for us" and he was shocked to hear her say

"If you shoot second it's self-defense and gets you confined to your room but I doubt Kay will mind neither will Yukari" and he and Dani smiled then wandered out to the hangars and seeing the BF109-K6 he smiled and seeing the black paint smiled and went to the paint booth and made the once shiny silver aircraft a shiny black and gray camouflage paint scheme with red demon stallion and a grim reaper called 'Caballo Diablo' or 'Demon lord' as the skull had a crown on his head. The other aircraft he had had the standard camouflage color with similar nose art and even some with Aces and 8s Hickok and similar death related nose art. As he smiled with the paint drying he had also had the frame reinforced with metal on the leading edges and the props replaced with metal designs taken from the sonderkommando elbe and the weapons increased to 2 twenty millimeter cannon and 4 .50 caliber machine guns on his 109 and the 6 50 caliber of the P51H model and its added armor made him one of the most hotshot pilots because as he had told Dani when he had the anti-tank pods after a recent skirmish

"I have the weapons and the knowledge that any day the reaper will try and call my number but why not piss everyone else off and have a ball doing it" and Dani just nodded before letting the boy finish his coke and get some hang time. As Dani had sat in the herald after pulling the hatch shut she held the blade of a knife in her hand and said quietly not knowing Taylor was a sleep in the drivers compartment

"Well my dear blade someday you will find a new home and I'm a gal who's gone to hell with heavens blessing" and Taylor yawned and asked

"Hey Cap I'm not trying to critique your singing but we both know a more fitting song for you" and as they started to sing

"Don't make a sound stay close to the ground move quickly she's starting to stir" and Yukari sang as she climbed up onto the tank

"Grab a handful of mane then its onto her back and start raking her down with my spurs try as she will she can't shake me as its over the precipice we go to shed the life blood of a horse and a man on the rocky Sierra below" and they fell in silence as the plan to draw out Kuromormine and have a classic duel like the battle of the bulge would work and as the girls all geared up Taylor sang out

"I ain't got a dime but what I got is mine I ain't rich but lord I'm free" and Bella said keeping up with the lines

"Lost my saddle in Houston broke my leg in Santa Fe lost my wife and a girlfriend somewhere along the way" and they fell into silence as the wolves air arm got on the radio and called out

"Herald you are a pack of troubadours and I say we protect you all and Jesse watch out for that dirty little coward" and Taylor smiled hearing Jason caring about her and as they fell into silence Kay sang to Trace

"When your best friend died you were right by her side and lifted off her golden wedding ring and you were standing on a chair just dusting pictures there and you thought you heard a noise and when you turned your head around that bullet smacked you down and laid poor you on the floor" and as they all sang songs to each other and Dani yelled

"Shoot the bastards and take no chances they are desperate" and Dani cranked up the radio and saw the flash of the 7.92mm machine guns and answered with Taylor firing the main gun scoring a knock out and that was when in Dani's own words "shit started getting weird" as the channels met with the voice of Dani's one time boyfriend from Kuro saying

"Well bitch I'm shocked you aren't working the streets or whatever the fuck you do" and hearing that dani manually slew the gun at the tank and said

"Yeah and you have to work with the girls cause you can't fly so fuck you" and contrary to her calm demeanor she started drilling the tank with .50 cal and .30 cal machine gun ammo and even the 105 she was crying screaming

"FUCK YOU! YOU LEFT AND DESERVED WHAT YOU GOT NOT ME!" and the whole tank fell silent as Kay fired the last round all but flipping the flag tank as it was nearly a point blank shot. As the tanks all unloaded and they were lifted up the fighters all circled around the combined fleet of school ships before returning to their home bases but Saunders as the host for this match had to provide CAP till everyone was safely out of the grouping or missile range as Trace had said when he was at top gun

"Just because we are paranoid doesn't mean someone isn't trying to kill us" and as he and the rest of wolf squadron kept swinging around looking they heard over a naval channel

"There is a small unidentified aircraft fast approaching the Kittyhawk and Enterprise battle group and the other jets can't fly slow enough to intercept Ghost squadron your up" and Trace clicked affirmative and as he heard his crew call bingo and return to the carrier Trace looked around and saw a 109 that he assume correctly was packed with C4 high explosive and he yelled over the radio at the aircraft

"Unidentified aircraft if you do not break pattern I will be forced to shoot you down" knowing fully well he was bluffing as the rounds weren't military grade but were solid rounds that would shatter on impact Trace fired a burst and saw the bogie turn hard to starboard and he yelled

"Bandit is choosing to engage so game on boys" and he was signaled that he was clear to engage and he instantly got on the mans six and smiled hearing

"Those bastards allowed you to join after you stole my girlfriend so now everyone has to die" and Trace snapped off a burst and yelled on the microphone to dani saying

"Hey if you can get the 105 loaded and start tracking this son of a bitch I have a plan that I may not have to do" and as he explained Dani passed the intel onto the rest of the crew before yelling over the radio

"Gun is loaded and if he flies in a path that gives us a shot we will take it and fuck his shit up so you can save fuel" and as Trace clicked acknowledgment he squeezed off another burts only for his bird to violently shudder and his guns to go dry and he screamed

"Fuck they jammed!" and then laughed muttering to himself "granddad always said id kill myself flying like a hotshot" and he saw the 109 sharply reverse his turn and trace struggled throwing 7Gs on himself dani yelled to herself watching from the commanders hatch

"God damn it drop that son of a bitch!" and Kay was yelling the same and saw her boyfriend slam right into the 109 and as Kay cried yelling

"Trace damn it you had better be alive and why did you have to die" he responded with

"Kay I'm not dead but the bird will need a new overhaul so I'll see you and tell the runway crew that I ain't ditching my bird and everybody do the flop" and they sent up another wolf to examine trace and Richard who drew the straw said

"Damn you need to land and NO FLOPPING!" and Trace said back leaking oil

"I suck at following orders" and knowing he was flat bottomed said

"Thank god I didn't bring the gun pods" and slammed down belly first yelling

"OH SHIIIIIIIIT!" and as the bird slammed into the ground with the other 109 parts having torn into the cowling and cut his fuel lines as well as screwed up the propeller Trace finished bending it on landing but had shut the engine off. As soon as he slammed on the ground Trace was violently thrown around the cockpit slamming his head around the cockpit and breaking his nose on the instrument panel and slashing his face on the yoke he had stained the cockpit red and as everyone opened it Trace fell out and muttered

"Damn it that hurt so much!" and he was rushed off to the medical bay and the doctors told him

"No matter how stubborn you are you are grounded from flying" and he just nodded knowing that his depression wasn't going away anytime soon and he muttered quietly" When the 105 fired turning him so I could ram him I should have had her shoot me" and his mind flashed to the impact and the pilot flashing him the middle finger before the bird blew up killing the man in a ball of fire and almost taking trace out and as he held the DFC and knights cross as well as the silver star he put a pistol to his head and cocked the hammer back while using his free hand to open and chug the bottle of jack not realizing what was happening nearby. As Dani grabbed a rope as being involved in a shootout she was banned from tanks or birds for a while she grabbed a wax covered rope and sang

"Today is gonna be the day Ive already wrote the note" making a mental count to thirteen coils and she stood on a then sang out

"I'm a gal whose gone to hell with heavens blessing" and pushed the chair out from under her and as her body dropped she felt the rope went tight jerking her body to a stop and as her vision went black she heard seemingly from no where

"Sleep well little lamb" and as Trace pulled the trigger he felt the weight shift has the hammer rose and fell taking in his mind an ungodly long time and as he squeezed his eyes both him and Dani heard a yell of

"OH GOD DAMN IT NO!" before both saw the darkness they wanted not knowing if it was permeant or temporary.

**A/N: Sorry for the dark cliff hanger and the suicide is not meant to depress anyone its just getting to that time of year for me. Again if the suicide attempts in the story upset anyone I'm sorry**


	22. Curved Xs curled skin

Wolves of saunders ch. 22

A/N: I don't own girls und panzer only my OCs and this will pick up after the suicides. Any ideas for other GuP stories?

"Ugh god what happened" Dani asked as she rubbed her neck from where Yukari had cut her down after finding her and Yukari held her hand and looked at the hospital room and said

"I heard the thump of the chair and tried to open the door and found to my surprise that the door was locked and when I opened it I saw that the chair was on the floor but your feet weren't so I used the dagger you had on the table along with the suicide note to cut you down" and Dani started sobbing uncontrollably choking out, her voice muffled by the sobs

"I am so sorry and I want you to know that I didn't mean to scare you" as she could tell that yukari had been crying and she wrapped yukari in a hug or tried to only to discover she couldn't lift her arms very high and she shook her wrists and was greeted with the jingling of a pair of handcuffs. As the cuff jingled more Dani asked calmly

"Can anyone remove the cuffs for me? We all know I am not a threat to myself anymore" and Kay walked in with the key as another bed was wheeled in and Kay undid the cuffs and told yukari as Dani rubbed the feeling back into her wrists

"Why don't you take her back to your place until the shrink gets the chance to look at her" and seeing Yukari looking at the bed that had just been wheeled in and she said quietly

"Please don't worry about that bed I will make sure everything is taken care of" and Dani nodded knowing exactly who was in the bed although not what he did to get there. As dani walked out with her arm over Yukari's shoulder and waited until they were clear of the med bay and Dani asked looking over her shoulder

"You know who that was right?" and Yukari nodded and they walked quietly after making an unspoken pact to talk more in their room. Sticking the key into the lock Yukari looked at Dani and said

"I am stunned that you tried to end your life in such an anticlimactic fashion woulda figured you for more of the blaze of glory type" and Dani looked at the door and started crying as if she had snapped and descended into madness sobbing out

"I really should have I am worthless and no one would miss the lowest thing in the world so why don't you leave me alone and I'll see if I can get this right this time" and she started reaching for her hip and felt a hand grab hers and saying

"Um girl I love you so much and I don't want you to be feeling that way so why don't you open up and not keep all this shit internal and that is an order" and Dani just stood up and holding back the tears that threatened to escape down her cheeks she asked Yukari

"Where should I start?" and they both smiled as Yukari laughed and said

"Well the beginning would be nice I know what you say in here will never leave this place" and to prove that yukari turned on the radio and they were greeted with sleepy little town playing and Dani got caught up in the song singing

"Everybody's proud of Mary Lou she got a full ride to a private school she's gonna be a doctor or a lawyer someday but she's 17 and three months late" and then Dani looked and said

'Ill tell you everything and it all goes back to in grade school I wanted to be liked by everyone but then again I was a freak so no one really liked me and I fell into isolation and trying to do whatever I could to be liked and around high school the bullying got to be its worse so I snapped and tried to escape through smokes and booze to dull the pain then I picked up tanks and have been happy ever since or so I thought" and she started to cry as Yukari walked to the bar and poured to drinks and slung one to her girlfriend saying

"take a drink and we can live a little more wildly" and said that with a seductive smile and watched as Dani shot gunned the drink then slouched back and closed her eyes and purred before muttering

"Damn that drink was nice and it is what I needed to keep my mind back where it belongs" and they both started letting their hands run all over each other's bodies and when dani found yukari had stolen one of her bras she lovingly slapped yukari on the ass and glancing at the clock she mumbled

"It has been a long day and I really could use a nap" and they both started to cuddle and yukari laid still content feeling her girlfriend slowly breathing against her chest until dani shook herself awake crying and trying to maintain the figure of a hardened girl with no problems she muttered seemingly to herself

"I can't believe I am crying I should be better than this god no one will let me live this down" and yukari said soothingly

"I am the only one here who will know and as the angel of darkness I am glad you have shown your soft side now we both have a weakness" and Dani quickly turned and said propping herself up on one arm

"What is your weakness? Mine is obviously holding in my emotions" and Yukari smiled and kissed dani saying

"You are silly girl now let's get dressed and take the fighters out for a spin" and Dani asked casually

"Why not the tank because you know we have that one" and all yukari would do was hold up her hand flashing two fingers showing how many she wanted to have listening. As the two girls ran in flight suits to the hangar they ran passed the sick bay and heard

"Well Kay you really caught me this time so when will I be released to fly again because tomorrow we have a match" and Kay looked at Trace and stuttered choking back the fear she had felt

"B-boy until you get your head on straight and tell me what the fuck is going on you are banned from flying or anything else except living a student's life and that's an order" and he cracked a smile, which was rare as all hell frequently, and said

"Then I call dibs on pizza and movies maybe even a date night if my lovely girlfriend is up to it" so he walked to his room and pulled out his dagger as he locked the door to both his apartment and the bathroom and drew the silver blade slowly across his wrist causing the skin to slowly open and drop the crimson fluid of life onto the sinks ceramic surface and after watching the bowl completely become stained he grabbed a bandage and quickly wrapped the wrist before sliding his black wrist band on and marking a curved X on his hand then he quickly washed the sink and cleaned off the blood before going into the kitchen to make a meal before passing out expecting Kay to have banned him from the matches not knowing if they would be for his life.


	23. Betrayal in the ranks

Wolves of saunders ch. 23

A/N: I don't own girls und panzer only my OCs and this will resolve traces issues and start main tournaments. Any ideas for other GuP stories?

As Trace walked out of his room with his wrist bandaged he sang quietly with his iPod going

"I can hear you now taking to your friends saying yeah girls he's come a long way dragging his knuckles and carrying a club and building a fire in a cave" and Kay smiled and hugged him and asked as he had been laying against the wall

"You waiting on a woman?" and he smiled and nodded as Belle yelled to dani

"Hey lets go we have to go partying and it starts now" and both girls took off for a rendezvous with the rest of the crew and Kay just shook her head and asked

"Do you think that those two will do anything to stupid?" and sure enough they heard a yell for coffee and a bang in the galley that slowly devolved into almost cult like chanting. As he walked into where the chanting was, Trace was stunned seeing a group yelling

"I can't believe that we almost had the Pokémon I mean we were so close" and he recognized the voice and just laughed seeing the form of his cousin Abby all but on the verge of tears as she lamented the loss of the pokemon. Chuckling Yukari walked over and handed trace a folder and he opened it instantly going white as the paper before turning and running to the hangar and jumping in the closest viper and let the throttle go to the red blaring Halestorm I like it heavy and snapped the stick into his gut. As he started his high risk acrobatics Richard pulled right on his bosses wing calling over the radio

"Hey boy what's up cause you made a hell of a exit that I swear the only way it would be more interesting was highway to the danger zone blaring so you care to explain?" and all Trace would say is

"She's gone bro now I am out for blood" and the boys just jerked and practiced combat maneuvers until they turned back and returned as Kay stood near yukari saying

"Well now that the boys blew off steam we have a match so get your ass loaded up because fuck bro the war will be all hell on earth because you seem to be a murderous son of a bitch" and Yukari nodded seeing that Trace was in a dark zone and Kay, who had to keep the group safe said

"You are stripped from flight for the match" and he just nodded and walked toward his room and closed the door gently and put his feet up and lit a smoke and smirked as the radio played the oh so ironic tune

"Now teacher don't you fill me up with your rules cause everybody knows smoking aint allowed in school" and he just laughed at the irony and just lit another smoke off his dying light; stubbing the first one out with his boot on the tile floor Trace muttered

"Oh god damn it I can't quit this habit even though I really should" and turned on the TV setting it to CMT and hanging his head as he reminisced about the girl he used to know. Listening to Seminole wind he started to slowly pace around with his arms out as if he were dancing, as he muttered

"Lynette I really love you and miss you" and kept dancing with the music until he heard the loading of the tanks was complete and he yelled out his apartment window

"Hey Babe anyway for me to listen in because I am gonna miss the fun" with a slight pouting smirk on his face. As Kay nodded Dani ran up and jump-climbed saying

"Big brother is grounded but here is a way to listen to the big kids have fun" and she wrapped him in a warming embrace before dropping and running to the transport, leaving trace more than a little annoyed at his little sister for throwing that jab at him. Muttering Trace turned on the television and crapped open a cold beer and instantly fell asleep with the audio of the battle in his head.

As Yukari and Dani started to load the tank for transit Belle muttered

"I can't believe we are running this fight without our ace but I assume that we will have a ball and start moving in the tournament" and the crew all loaded the wolverine with its ammo and the machine guns were loaded and a round was cycled into the chambers and Belle and Dani just laughed as Abby was giddy staring down the sight. Seeing that everything was in working order Abby started to say as impatient as ever

"When can I start shooting something? I mean my trigger finger is itchy as all fuck" and Dani just chuckled before saying

"Not now and please tell me you took your meds for ADHD if not this will be a long match" and she nodded saying

"Just took them so they haven't kicked in yet but we will win this fight!" and they saw who they were facing. As they all looked at each other Dani muttered as she saw the cameras from the news and sports channels she muttered

"Well I hope as hell that Mockingbird isn't going to make us seem like we are all soldiers which may or may not be true but still it would be very frustrating to have that rumor get out" and they laughed as the teams waited to the signal to begin and they all sang

"For the media we have some suggestions fuck the team, how our squad got started, what about Darj? Bitch are you retarded?" and they all laughed before hearing over their headsets

"The match has begun and first blood would be advantageous" and Dani called out

"Fire my dear sister and I swear to god you yell squirrel I will be pissed off" and Abby fired saying just to piss off her sister

"My names hammy!" and the Churchill they had targeted fell back, right into a ditch exposing the belly, and one round caused them to deploy the flag. Chuckling as the Churchill smoked, they all looked around only for a round to slam into their side armor stunning the crew with the loud bang. Struggling to get her wits about her Dani yelled

"Abby get us out of here and if you have to use the machine gun do it" and sure enough Dani heard the clatter of the 30 caliber machine gun and the rounds that the others were firing came closer until the Sherman firefly seemingly turned on the group and fired one round causing the tank to deploy the flag, but the crew couldn't escape as the tank was rolled over. As they rolled over and started to crawl out they heard someone yell

"Hands up and if you do anything we don't like we will shoot" and they realized that the firefly was coopted and they were now prisoners.


End file.
